Christmas is a time
by Melahel
Summary: Voici un cado de Noel pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu mes fics et m'ont laissée des reviews. Une jolie histoire pour rappeler que Noel est un temps que l'on doit consacrer aux personnes que l'on aime!
1. Chapter 1

**CHRISTMAS IS A TIME**

**_Voici donc une fic que j'ai beaucoup appréciée et qui reflète l'époque dans laquelle nous entrons: celle des fêtes, avec ses joies, ses cadeaux... mais surtout le besoin d'être avec ceux que l'on aime..._**

**_Après une longue attente, j'ai enfin le plaisir de vous annoncer que la traduction de cette fic a été autorisée par l'auteur mettant à mes craintes de me voir ordonner de la retirer du site…_**

**_Voici donc, pour mon plaisir et j'espère le votre, une fic traitant d'un Noël particulier pour notre petit couple favori… Merci pour les reviews laissées pour Too far to reach, je ferai une update rapidement j'espère…_**

**_En attendant, ENJOY…_**

**Disclaimer**: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) mais si jamais une vente était prévue...

**Rating: R (pour plus de sûreté**)

**Auteur**: XTsukimiOdangoX (disponible sur sous le même titre en anglais)

**Traductrice**: Melahel

**Chanson**: si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la chanson, allez consulter la version anglaise chez l'auteur.

**Gras: parler**... _italique: pensée_... **_Gras italique : paroles de chanson

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 1: All I want for Xmas is Yuki**_

**_(Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est Yuki)_**

Eiri grogna dans son oreille et se pelotonna au plus profond de son lit. C'était dit, se faire réveiller par un massage était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.

**Tu aimes**? S'enquit en riant une voix derrière lui. Shuichi sourit chaudement.

**Mmmmmmmh...** Ronronna Yuki. Si cela avait été une autre personne, le fier écrivain aurait tôt fait de la repousser en maugréant un chapelet d'injures. Mais, c'était Shindou Shuichi, et récemment, Eiri se laissait approcher par son amant aux cheveux roses.

Bien. Shuichi pressa ses pouces dans les épaules du blond, le faisant se cambrer et gémir doucement. Tu as mal? Demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

**Non**, marmonna l'homme. Il roula un peu des épaules. **Cela me fait du bien...**

Shuichi rit légèrement en entendant son amant encore à moitié endormi. Il remua légèrement, assis sur le bas du dos de Eiri. Des mèches roses vinrent obscurcirent sa vue alors qu'il se penchait et déposait un baiser sur l'épaule de son amant.

**Prêt à te lever, maintenant**? Demanda Shuichi, couvrant l'épaule droite de Eiri de baisers. Eiri prit une lente inspiration et la relâcha tout aussi lentement.

**Pas encore...** Il reprit une autre inspiration**. Et même si j'apprécie ce que tu fais, je dois t'avouer que je suis vraiment fatigué**. La voix enrouée de Yuki ne fit que confirmer sa confession.

Shuichi sourit contre l'épaule de l'homme. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule gauche. Eiri sifflota un petit air. Shuichi se blottit contre le dos du jeune homme aux cheveux dorés. Eiri sourit paresseusement.

**Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir te lever?** Le pressa le chanteur.

**Oui**, répondit Yuki d'un air aussi ennuyé que possible pour un homme toujours à moitié endormi et appréciant chaque minute écoulée. **Et si tu me reposes la question, je te frappe.**

**Au moins, tu te lèveras,** répondit Shuichi, profondément fier de lui-même. De plus... Il se rassit, pesant de tout son poids contre sur le bas du dos d'Eiri. Il commença à gémir doucement. **J'ai pris ma journée pour passer du temps avec toi, et il est déjà 11 heures. Le moins que tu puisses faire serait de quitter ton lit et me tenir compagnie.**

**Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de rester à la maison,** grogna Yuki. Il embrassa de ses bras son oreiller, espérant pouvoir se rendormir. Chaque parole de Shuichi le tirait inévitablement de son état de demi-sommeil.

**Yuki**! Cria Shuichi, déçu. **Demain, c'est le réveillon de Noël! Et je dois faire un concert avec NG productions! Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison avant 10 heures demain soir! Je veux pouvoir passer du temps avec toi aujourd'hui!**

**Grrrr...** Gronda Yuki. Il commençait sérieusement à être ennuyé. **Tu seras avec moi le matin de Noël, idiot.**

**Mais, tu m'as promis que nous achèterions un sapin aujourd'hui, Yuki! Un vrai sapin!** Le chanteur de Bad Luck gémissait dans toute sa splendeur à présent. Après tout, Eiri avait _promis_... Et la soeur de Shuichi était allergique aux arbres, alors ce serait son premier Noël avec un vrai sapin.

**Il n'est que 11 heures!** Le rembarra Eiri. Il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, craignant que Shuichi ne l'use à son avantage pour le faire se lever. Bien que Eiri fut éveillé à présent, il ne voulait pas céder sans se battre. **Nous achèterons un arbre plus tard!**

**C'est tout.**

Shuichi cligna des yeux, la bouche ouverte. _C'est tout ? C'est tout_! Oh, non, non, il n'y avait aucune chance que Shuichi se laisse faire sur ce coup-là.

**Yuki...** Commença lentement Shuichi, la voix inhabituellement menaçante**. Nous pouvons faire cela gentiment...**, passant lentement ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant, le faisant frissonner, **... ou je peux utiliser les grands moyens**. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos d'Eiri, légèrement de manière à ne pas le blesser mais suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre.

**Tu sais**, se moqua Eiri, entrouvrant un oeil. Il jeta un regard mauvais à son amant, levant quelque peu la tête de son oreiller. **C'est en réalité très agréable. Tu peux recommencer?**

Shuichi émit un grondement du plus profond de sa gorge. Inconsciemment, il enfonça ses ongles plus profondément dans le dos de Eiri.

_Ok, ça, ça fait mal..._ gémit mentalement Eiri.

**Uesugi Eiri...**

Eiri cligna des yeux. Shuichi ne l'avait sûrement pas appelé de cette manière... n'est-ce pas?

**Ne m'oblige pas à faire _tu sais quoi_.**

Eiri ouvrit brusquement les deux yeux. Les écarquilla même.

Shuichi l'avait plusieurs fois menacé de lui faire "tu sais quoi", mais avait rarement pu mettre sa menace à exécution. Aujourd'hui, cependant, Shuichi avait toutes les cartes dans sa main, vu qu'il était assis sur le dos de Eiri et en plus... en plus... Eiri avala difficilement. En plus, Shuichi l'avait appelé par son vrai nom.

C'était l'une des rares choses qui avait le pouvoir de faire peur à Eiri.

**Tu n'oserais pas,** tenta Eiri, d'une voix légèrement aiguë. Il se souleva sur ses avant-bras et tourna la tête. Shuichi le foudroyait du regard, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Eiri en perdit presque son masque d'impassibilité. **Tu n'oserais pas!**

**Oh, si, je le ferais...** Shuichi se pencha sur le visage à présent terrifié d'Eiri pour appuyer sa menace. **Tenteriez-vous de me provoquer, Monsieur Uesugi?**

Eiri avala à nouveau. Ce n'était qu'une blague...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il retrouva son impassibilité. Avec courage, il défia du regard le jeune homme qui osait le menacer.

**Essaie, vas-y.**

Ces quelques mots suffirent à Shuichi pour le pousser au bord du gouffre, criant et se débattant. Ou plus précisément, poussèrent Shuichi au bord du gouffre résultant en un Eiri commençant à crier et se débattre.

En un battement de cil, les doigts de Shuichi attaquèrent sans répit ses côtes. Comme si être chatouilleux ne suffisait pas à détruire l'image de brute d'Eiri, il riait alors tellement qu'il en pleurait. Mais, si cela était fait correctement, et Shuichi savait comment s'y prendre, les chatouilles pouvaient être délivrés au bon endroit, avec la bonne pression... Et cet endroit était l'oreille d'Eiri, avec suffisamment de mordant pour le rendre douloureux... et hautement érotique.

Juste au moment où Eiri commençait à se démener sous l'attaque de son amant sur ses côtes, il sentit une chaude respiration près de son oreille. S'il avait eu le temps de se figer, Eiri l'eut fait. Mais, les chatouilles se poursuivirent sur son torse, et malgré ses tentatives pour se libérer, les lèvres et la langue de Shuichi trouvèrent l'oreille de l'écrivain.

**AHHHH!**

Shuichi fut propulsé hors du lit, atterrissant sur son derrière au pied de celui-ci. Malgré le coup qu'il avait reçu à l'estomac, cause de sa chute, il riait -était mort de rire précisément.

Eiri était à présent assis, faisant face à son idiot d'amant riant toujours. Les jambes de l'écrivain étaient écartées, et les draps étaient éparpillés sur le lit. Les cheveux emmêlés d'Eiri lui retombaient sur ses yeux d'or, grands ouverts. Une main tremblante tenait son oreille offensée, horrifié alors que des larmes séchaient sur ses joues.

Shuichi cessa de rire après quelques instants. Il haussa un sourcil et abaissa légèrement ses paupières. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**Et, bien tu es levé maintenant,** lui fit-il remarquer. Il laissa son regard errer vers le bas. **Tu es debout, en effet**, répéta-t-il.

Les yeux de Eiri se baissèrent sur la bosse formée par son boxer. Il reporta rapidement son regard sur son amant, toujours aussi souriant. Il fronça les sourcils, toujours aussi pétrifié.

**Tu sais...** Shuichi se dirigea vers lui à quatre pattes sur le lit. Ce dernier se raidit. **Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis.**

**Ferme-là**, gronda Eiri, détournant le regard. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer un peu plus.

Shuichi rit. **J'ai réussi à te réveiller, non**? Il se pencha vers Eiri et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le goût de ses larmes demeurant sur les lèvres du chanteur.

Eiri grogna. Il se secoua mentalement pour éclaircir ses pensées et se leva, toujours aussi raide. Shuichi le regardait avec amusement. Les gestes de Eiri étaient brusques, et légèrement tremblants.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il jeta un regard du coin de l'oeil à un Shuichi souriant et pinça les lèvres.

**Je vais prendre une douche,** lui dit-il, mi-ennuyé, mi-exaspéré.

Alors que Eiri se précipitait hors de la chambre, Shuichi rit et le rappela: **Assure-toi qu'elle soit bien froide!**

--------

Eiri finit d'attacher sa ceinture alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon. Les chants de Noël émanant de la radio se firent de plus en plus fort alors qu'il passait l'arche séparant le couloir du salon. N'étant pas une personne baignée par l'esprit de Noël, il trouvait étrange qu'il se fût habillé au rythme des chants de Noël.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du canapé, il vit Shuichi assis sur le bar donnant sur la cuisine. Ses yeux étaient fermés et un doux sourire habillait ses lèvres. La radio, près de lui, lui chantant la sérénade. **Hé**, appela l'écrivain. Il se redirigea vers la cuisine.

Shuichi ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son sourire s'élargit. Il le salua d'une manière si adorable que Eiri put sentir son coeur s'emballer. Il en rejeta rapidement le blâme sur les chansons et jura qu'il ne les écouterait plus jamais.

L'adulte se retrouva face au bar, ses hanches le touchant. Les jambes de Shuichi l'entouraient de chaque côté. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses enlaça le cou de son amant de ses bras.

**Salut**, chantonna-t-il, sa voix quasi immergée par la voix du DJ annonçant la prochaine chanson.

**As-tu déjeuné? **Demanda Eiri après avoir placé un baiser sur les lèvres du chanteur. Il nota que le jeune homme avait déjà revêtu un blue jean et un énorme T-shirt orange. Il désirait sans doute aller faire les magasins aussi rapidement que possible.

Un non lui parvint, réponse inattendue. Eiri haussa un sourcil. Shuichi lui sourit. **Je n'ai pas faim. Trop excité, je pense**. Eiri ne comprenait pas comment quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'acheter un sapin pouvait être aussi merveilleux. Seigneur, il n'en avait pas acheté depuis six ans.

Shuichi passa sa main derrière son dos et en sortit une tasse de café. **Je t'ai fait un café, cependant**. Il donna fièrement le bol à l'écrivain. Eiri lui sourit en remerciement.

Eiri but sa chaude boisson emplie de caféine lentement, savourant la chaleur qui embrasait sa gorge. Mais, la chaleur qu'il appréciait le plus était celle qui émanait du corps délicat de Shuichi pressé contre le sien. Les jambes du jeune homme enlaçaient gentiment sa taille et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Eiri. De ses doigts, Shuichi jouait avec le col de pull dans le creux de ses reins. La main libre de Eiri caressait doucement le dos de son amant.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi, sans mot dire de crainte de ne briser la félicité du moment. Les seuls bruits venant du chant d'Alléluia de la radio et les gorgées de café que prenaient Eiri. Les battements du coeur de Eiri se faisaient à peine entendre à l'oreille de Shuichi. Ils respiraient en même temps. La chanson finie, Shuichi s'étira légèrement.

**Yuki**...? Murmura avec appréhension le jeune homme. Eiri marmonna une réponse incompréhensible. Shuichi sourit. **On peut rester comme cela encore un moment?**

Eiri ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il lui fallut trois essais avant que les mots ne se fassent entendre. **Je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche. **Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de café. La moitié du bol était vide. **Mais, ne veux-tu pas aller chercher ton sapin?**

**Ouais**. Le sourire de Shuichi fit place à une moue boudeuse. **Mais je veux rester ainsi plus longtemps.**

**Très bien.** Eiri resserra inconsciemment son étreinte sur le jeune homme. **Mais, s'il n'y a plus de sapin, il ne faudra t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.**

Shuichi soupira. Il se blottit contre son amant. **Alors, restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que tu finisses ton café.**

Jamais Eiri ne but son café aussi lentement.

-----------

Eiri reposa à contre cœur son bol sur la table. Le bruit de la céramique heurtant le marbre fit ouvrir les yeux de Shuichi. De son regard voilé, il reprit conscience de son entourage. Puis, il referma les yeux et respira lentement. Eiri déposa un baiser sur la tête rose de son amant. Le jeune homme se détacha de lui langoureusement.

**Prêt à partir ?** S'enquit Eiri, ne s'en souciant pas vraiment, plus intéressé par la perte de la chaleur dégagée par le corps de Shuichi pressé contre le sien. La voix du DJ revient alors qu'une nouvelle chanson s'achevait.

**Ouaip**. Shuichi tourna son cou de droite à gauche et s'étira. **J'suis prêt.**

Eiri se détacha du comptoir et laissa son amant sauter sur ses pieds. A ce moment, une nouvelle chanson se fit entendre à la radio. Eiri était prêt à se pencher pour l'éteindre quand il vit Shuichi dresser l'oreille.

Avant que l'écrivain ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, Shuichi se précipita sur la radio et augmenta le son. Eiri se concentra, tentant de reconnaître la chanson.

**Qu'est ce…**

**Chut !** Murmura Shuichi, levant ses mains, prêt à faire taire son amant. **J'adore cette chanson !**

Eiri cligna des yeux en entendant une voix féminine commençait à chanter. Il haussa les sourcils. Shuichi rit et prit une pose innocente –les pieds joints, le dos droit, les mains pressées l'une contre l'autre, comme en prière, les yeux fermés, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Eiri se prépara à l'entendre chanter.

**_Je ne veux pas grand-chose pour Noël_**, chanta le jeune homme avec le chanteur, appuyant sur le « Je ». **_Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose/ Je me moque bien des cadeaux/ Qui sont sous le sapin de Noël_**. Il ouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'élargit, alors qu'il retenait un rire. **_Je ne te veux que pour moi seul_**, poursuivit sa douce voix en harmonie avec la lente mélodie. **_Plus que tu ne peux le croire/ Exauce mon souhait_**. Il joua de sa voix, insistant sur le dernier mot. **_Tout ce que je veux pour Noël… c'est…_** - un nouveau tremblement dans sa voix- … **_toi_** !

Eiri cligna des yeux lorsque Shuichi pointa son doigt délicat vers lui. Le rythme de la musique s'accéléra quelque peu et Shuichi bougea sur la musique.

**_Je ne veux pas grand-chose pour Noël_**, répéta-t-il, avec plus d'énergie cette fois-ci. **_Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont j'ai besoin_**. Les choristes à la radio chantaient d'une voix presque basse. **_Et je_**… Shuichi accéléra une fois de plus. **_Ne me soucie guère des cadeaux/ Sous le sapin de Noël. _**Shuichi fit un pas en avant, un sourire toujours visible sur ses lèvres. **_Je n'ai pas besoin d'accrocher ma chaussette/ Au dessus de la cheminée/ Le père Noël ne me rendra heureux/ Avec un jouet pour Noël. _**Il secoua un doigt devant le visage moqueur de Eiri. **_Je ne te veux que pour moi seul/ Plus que tu ne peux le croire/ Exauce mon souhait/ Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi… !_**

Eiri ne put retenir plus longtemps un éclat de rire. Il regarda avec amusement Shuichi danser autour de lui. Eiri se tourna pour garder ses yeux sur son amant. Le chanteur avait son dos tourné, et sachant cela, il remua son derrière en rythme avec la musique. Eiri rit à nouveau et Shuichi aussi, tournant sur lui-même.

**_Je ne veux pas grand-chose pour Noël,_** poursuivit-il. Eiri se sentit fondre à l'écoute de la chaude voix du jeune homme. **_Je ne souhaite même pas qu'il neige !_** Shuichi secoua la tête à ces mots. Le chœur fit un nouveau « **_Et je…_** ». **_veux juste garder mon amour/ Sous le gui. _**Il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Eiri. **_Je ne préparerai pas de liste que j'enverrai/ Au Pôle Nord pour St Nick._** Il fit quelques pas en arrière et tourna sur lui-même, avançant ainsi dans le salon. **_Je ne resterai même pas éveillé/ Pour entendre les grelots magiques des rennes._**

Eiri suivit Shuichi, ravi. Shuichi lui souriait tel un petit diable.

**_Car je te veux seulement ici ce soir. _**Shuichi entoura son corps de ses bras et se balança légèrement. **_M'enlaçant si fort/ Que puis-je vouloir d'autre ?_** Il haussa les épaules et tendit les mains vers Eiri qui s'en saisit sans attendre. **_Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi. _**Il insista sur le mot « toi » et le chœur y ajouta « **_Ooooh baby_** ».

Le rythme de la chanson se fit plus prenant, et Shuichi en profita pour provoquer un peu plus le jeune blond devant lui. Il ôta ses mains de celles d'Eiri et revint sur ses pas, passant sous l'arche donnant sur le couloir.

**_Ooh ! Les lumières illuminent/ Brillamment les environs ! _**Shuichi ferma les yeux et chanta, enthousiaste. **_Et le son des rires des enfants emplit le ciel ! Et tout le monde chante/ Je peux entendre les grelots teinter ! _**Shuichi s'adossa au mur sous l'arche, offrant à Eiri une vue de son profil. **_Le père Noël ne m'apportera pas celui dont j'ai vraiment besoin_**, chanta-t-il, se frottant de haut en bas contre le mur, **_ne m'apportera-t-il pas mon amour ?_**

Eiri rit doucement de manière à ne pas gêner son amant, mais il ne put s'en empêcher alors que Shuichi, tentant de forcer sa voix aussi haut que celle de la femme à la radio sur le « m' » mais il échoua terriblement. Le jeune homme lui tira la langue et haussa les épaules, reprenant son spectacle.

**_Oh_**, reprit-il, baissa sa voix avec séduction, **_Je ne veux pas grand-chose pour Noël/ C'est tout ce que je demande, _**chanta Shuichi en reprenant sa marche dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de leur chambre. Eiri cessa de rire, et le suivit de près. **_Je ne veux que voir mon amour / Debout derrière ma porte_**. Shuichi s'arrangea si bien qu'au moment où il prononça ses paroles, il entrait dans la chambre et Eiri se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Les deux hommes rirent.

Shuichi se pencha en avant et fit danser ses doigts sur les pectoraux de Eiri avant de les faire descendre. L'adulte grogna gentiment. **_Ooooh, je te veux pour moi seul/ Plus que tu ne pourras jamais le croire_**. La radio était à peine audible de la chambre, mais Shuichi continua à chanter. Eiri ne s'en plaignit pas. **_Exauce mon souhait/ Oh bébé, tout ce que je veux pour Noël…_** Il ralentit considérablement… **_c'est_**…. Sa voix rauque descendit encore et donna de la profondeur à ses paroles. **_T…_**

Shuichi sursauta de surprise alors que ces paroles furent coupées par les lèvres d'Eiri qui se pressèrent, dévorantes, contre les siennes. La note qui manquait à Shuichi se fit entendre à la radio. Les deux hommes parvinrent à peine à poursuivre leur baiser tant ils tentaient de contenir leur rire (et si jamais vous dites à quelqu'un que Eiri rit, il vous tue). Shuichi parvint, cependant, à enlacer des bras le cou de son amant et ce dernier mordilla gentiment les lèvres souriantes du jeune homme. Un gémissement se fit entendre de la gorge de Shuichi.

**Yuki**… gémit doucement l'homme aux cheveux roses. Il put sentir sa voix fondre dans sa bouche de par les sensations que faisaient naître les lèvres de Eiri pressées contre son cou.

Le blond cessa de caresser de sa langue la jugulaire du jeune homme. **Mmmh… Je devrais sans doute arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?** Il le relâcha. Shuichi fit la moue. **Tu veux un sapin, ou pas **? Il eut un soupir heureux à la vue du visage illuminé par la joie de Shuichi qui acquiesçait vivement.

Eiri déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Shuichi et le conduisit hors de la chambre. Il incita le jeune homme à aller chercher son manteau et ses chaussures pendant que Eiri l'attendrait en bas dans le garage, démarrant la voiture pour la chauffer. Shuichi assura l'écrivain qu'il le rejoindrait et lui fit un bref signe de la main alors qu'ils séparaient et qu'il s'éloignait en dansant dans le couloir.

----------------

Eiri pianota ses doigts gantés contre le volant de cuir noir alors qu'il reposait sa cigarette de l'autre main. Il exhala sa dernière bouffée de cigarette et la vit partir par le petit espace ouvert de la vitre de sa portière. Il appuya sur un bouton argenté et referma la fenêtre avant de rallumer le chauffage.

Eiri reporta son regard vers la droite lorsqu'il vit Shuichi à deux pas de sa voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur sur les sièges de cuir. Il frémit et referma la porte sur lui.

**Intérieur cuir… pas génial en hiver**, se plaignit le jeune homme alors qu'il attachait sa ceinture de ses mains gantés de mitaines.

Eiri leva les yeux au ciel et démarra la voiture. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'si tu le dis' et fit une marche arrière. Shuichi posa son regard sur la main posée sur le levier de vitesse de sa voiture américaine alors qu'Eiri quittait le parking et s'engageait dans les rues glacées de la ville.

La plupart des voitures roulaient en silence. Eiri finit par se lasser d'entendre le tintement des clés et les roulements occasionnés par le changement de vitesse. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention de Shuichi.

**Tu le penses vraiment ?** Demanda Eiri, gardant ses yeux fixés sur la route.

Shuichi leva un sourcil interrogateur. **Penses quoi ?**

**Que je suis tout ce que tu veux pour Noël**, répondit l'écrivain comme si cela coulait de source et que seul un imbécile ne pourrait comprendre cela.

Shuichi rit. **Bien sûr.** Il se pencha de son siège et caressa de ses lèvres la joue de Eiri.

Ses yeux d'or glissèrent vers son amant emmitouflé alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge. Il remarqua les mitaines rayées de noir et rouge qui gantaient les mains du jeune homme. Une écharpe assortie entourait son cou, et bonnet du même genre trônait sur sa tête. Des mèches de cheveux roses apparaissaient ici et là sous le bonnet et envahissaient ses yeux brillants. Il ne portait qu'une simple veste en jean au-dessus de son sweat-shirt, et ses boots enserraient le bas de son jean. En un mot : adorable. Eiri sourit.

Shuichi s'installa confortablement dans son siège. Il vit le regard que lui lançait Eiri. **Tu en doutes ?** demanda-t-il, n'en comprenant pas le sens de son regard.

Eiri reporta son regard sur la route alors que le feu revenait au vert. Il secoua la tête et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

**Tu ne devrais pas**, poursuivit Shuichi, juste au cas où. **Parce que c'est la vérité.** Il laissa sa tête aller contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux. **C'est mon premier Noël avec toi, Yuki. Cela me suffit amplement.**

Eiri put jurer avoir senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il avala difficilement et foudroya du regard la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture les précédant. Un long silence suivit.

**M'as-tu acheté quelque chose ?**

Eiri eut un sourire moqueur. **Je pensais que j'étais tout ce que tu voulais.** Il lança un regard malicieux au chanteur.

Shuichi fit la moue. **Et bien, oui. C'est vrai. Mais cela serait quand même gentil….**

**M'as-tu acheté quelque chose ?** demanda l'écrivain à la seconde même où la voix de Shuichi se tût.

Le jeune homme se redressa et sourit. **Ouaip** ! Son sourire s'effaça légèrement. **Mais… je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer…**

Shuichi ronronna doucement lorsque les doigts gantés de Yuki atteignirent sa nuque et la caressèrent. Il se laissa aller à cette marque de tendresse jusqu'à ce que Eiri se retire.

**Si cela vient de toi**, commença le blond, hésitant à finir la phrase, **je l'aimerais.**

Shuichi s'illumina aussitôt**. Tu es le meilleur, Yuki !** Cria-t-il, résistant à peine à l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de l'autre homme.

**Alors**…. Eiri tourna à un coin de rue et haussa les épaules.** Qu'est ce que tu veux que je t'offres pour Noël ? Après tout, comme tu l'as justement fait remarqué, c'est notre premier Noël ensemble, et je n'ai pas pour habitude de célébrer ce genre de stupidités. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**

**Euuuuuuuuhhh**… Shuichi mâchonna l'intérieur de sa joue, pensif. Il se laissa aller dans son siège. **Je pense que… tu pourrais me ramener à la maison après le concert demain soir, et puis…. nous pourrions peut-être dîner… puis nous faire des câlins sur le canapé et boire un verre.** Shuichi regardait ses mains, les yeux grands ouverts et les joues rouges. **Et puis… on pourrait…** Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et jeta un regard à son compagnon.

Eiri remarqua ce regard. **Et après ? **Insista-t-il.

L'écrivain se retrouva rapidement avec une main sur sa cuisse, supportant le poids d'un jeune homme plus jeune que lui de trois ans qui se penchait vers lui et soupirait à son oreille. Eiri se raidit.

**Et puis**… Shuichi murmura d'une voix rauque, **je pourrais t'avoir tout à moi…** La main sur la cuisse de Eiri remonta vers le haut. **Soumis**.

N'importe quel passant aurait pu soumettre un million d'explication sur la raison pour laquelle une voiture circulant à proximité aurait brusquement changé de voie avant de revenir sur la sienne… sans pour autant trouver la bonne.

A l'intérieur de la voiture, Shuichi s'était réinstallé sur son siège et riait, la tête rejetée en arrière. Eiri était penché en avant, agrippant le volant de toutes ses forces, les yeux écarquillées et la respiration haletante. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, horrifié et fou de rage.

**Ne fais plus jamais ça ! **Gronda-t-il**. Surtout quand je conduis !**

**Garde tes yeux sur la route, Yuki !** Le réprimanda le jeune homme entre deux crises de rire. Il rit encore plus fort. **Tu aurais du voir ta tête !**

**Ca suffit !** Tonna Eiri, se redressant. **Pas de sapin de Noël pour toi !**

**QUOI ! YUKI !**

**Pas question**, grogna Eiri. Il fronça les sourcils**. Trop c'est trop.** **Je n'ai jamais accepté que tu emménages avec moi et maintenant tu veux décorer ma maison !**

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Eiri cligna des yeux. Il se tourna vers un Shuichi silencieux, s'attendant à voir sa mine de chien battue, ses oreilles, sa queue et ses pattes et tout et tout. Mais, la vision qui accueillit le curieux blond était celle d'un jeune homme regardant tristement par la fenêtre, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Il mordait violemment sa lèvre inférieure et ses poings étaient serrés sur ses genoux. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, et il tremblait. Eiri le regarda, choqué et déçu.

**Shuichi…**

Le dit jeune homme se tendit. Il baissa la tête et tenta de dissimuler son visage à son amant. **Oui** ?... Malgré ses efforts, il ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler. Il s'éloigna légèrement.

La voiture ronronna doucement, submergeant presque la voix basse de Eiri. **Cela signifie tant que cela pour toi… ?**

Shuichi renifla, et comme cela ne marchait pas il s'essuya le nez. Il secoua la tête rapidement. **Ca va, Yuki…** Sa voix tremblait toujours malgré ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer. **Je suis désolé**.

**Regarde**. Eiri changea à nouveau de vitesse et la voiture s'arrêta. Shuichi n'osa pas demander pourquoi il s'était soudainement garé. **Nous sommes arrivés.**

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête. Après un long moment, il tourna la tête vers Eiri. L'homme lui souriait tendrement, et de l'autre côté de la rue, un magasin vendant des décorations de Noël attendait. Des sapins de Noël décorés étaient placés devant la devanture du magasin. Shuichi en eut le souffle coupé.

**Yuki**…

Eiri détourna la tête et soupira, incapable de se défaire de son sourire. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si important pour toi… Mais cela ne peut pas nous faire de mal, hein ?**

Il y avait des choses concernant Shuichi qui émerveillait l'auteur. Malgré son savoir et les romans qu'ils écrivaient, il savait qu'il y avait des choses concernant le jeune homme qui partageait sa vie qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. La capacité de Shuichi a changé d'humeur en un quart de seconde était l'une d'entre elles.

Le jeune homme se trouva bientôt dans les bras de Eiri, et ce malgré la ceinture de sécurité qui entourait Shuichi. Un bruyant « **YUKI ! JE T'AIME !** » Se fit entendre non seulement en dehors de la voiture, mais dans le magasin également. Puis un **« NE M'OBLIGE PAS À RENTRER IMMEDIATEMENT LA MAISON ! »** Fut la tonnante réponse.

---------------

Une heure et demie plus tard, Eiri était affalé sur le sol gelé de son salon. Il regardait d'un air morne son plafond. A quelques pas de lui, un immense sapin de 1 mètre 90 avait l'audace d'éparpiller ses épines sur le sol propre de l'écrivain.

**Hé, Yuki ?**

**Ferme-là**, grogna-t-il. **Je suis en colère après toi.**

**Yuki…**

Eiri grogna lentement. **Bon sang, tu as ton sapin, que veux-tu de plus ?**

Une paire d'yeux améthyste et inquiet vint bloquer sa vue du plafond. Il fronça les sourcils. Shuichi fit la moue et se pencha de sorte que son nez toucha le front de Eiri. L'écrivain haussa un sourcil.

**Tu sais, il y a des règles**, commença-t-il d'une voix grincheuse, **si tu es suffisamment près d'une personne pour que ses yeux apparaissent comme un seul œil géant, alors ses yeux devraient être fermés et sa bouche ouverte.**

Shuichi rit. Il s'éloigna et avança à quatre pattes de sorte qu'il fit fasse à son amant. Un instant plus tard, le jeune homme s'était installé sur le ventre de son amant. L'écrivain tenta de montrer son déplaisir.

**Es-tu vraiment en colère après moi ?** Demanda Shuichi, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le nez de son amant.

Eiri pensa un instant à mentir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le chanteur se blottir contre lui et sa petite tête rose se cacher dans le creux du cou d'Eiri. De légers baisers furent déposés le long de son cou et sa mâchoire. Eiri avala difficilement.

**Non**, grogna-t-il, ne désirant pas l'avouer. **Je te l'ai promis après tout….** Il pencha sa tête sur le côté de manière à favoriser l'accès à Shuichi. Il sentit que l'on écartait le col de sa chemise**. Et ce n'est pas si grave, je suppose.**

**Alors**, marmonna Shuichi**, tu ne regrettes pas ?** Il titilla de sa langue la pomme d'Adam de Eiri.

**Non**, répondit faiblement le blond. Il soupira. **Mais, je suis sûr que je le serais lorsque je devrais ranger ce bazar**, acheva-t-il, désignant le sac de décorations de Noël qui traînait par terre. Eiri était vraiment surpris de voir à quel point il parvenait à demeurer cohérent vu la manière dont Shuichi mordillait et suçotait la peau de son cou.

**Puis-je te poser une autre question ?** S'enquit Shuichi, abandonnant son travail sur les pectoraux de Shuichi.

Eiri fronça les sourcils à cet abandon. **Seulement si après tu reprends là où tu as arrêté.**

Shuichi lui fit un clin d'œil. **On peut aller dans la chambre ?**

---------------

Eiri prit une longue bouffée de cigarette et la retint un instant. Shuichi se retourna sur le lit et se mit sur le dos. Il attrapa les draps de sa main et les remonta sur son corps nu. Eiri laissa échapper une longue expiration. Shuichi jeta un regard à son amant, assis sur le lit et profitant de sa cigarette post-coïtale.

**Mmm, Yuki** ? Shuichi se blottit plus profondément sous les couvertures. Il suivit du regard une bouffée de cigarette. **Quelle heure est-il ?**

Eiri prit une nouvelle inspiration, délibérément, et la retint. Il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit pour y prendre la montre qu'il y a déposé quelque temps plus tôt. Eiri avait un peu de mal avec les vêtements inutiles ou tous ce qui pouvaient empêchait sa performance.

**Quatre heures moins dix,** répondit finalement l'écrivain en relâchant sa respiration.

Shuichi fut momentanément distrait de son observation de la fumée qui échappait des lèvres de son homme. Après un moment de distraction, il cligna des yeux.

**Quatre heures moins dix** ? Gémit-il. Il s'assit lentement, maintenant les draps contre son corps. Que les dieux soient loués de l'existence du chauffage…. **Quatre moins dix** ? Répéta à nouveau le chanteur. Eiri lui lança un regard. **La journée est presque finie !**

**Tu es décidément très perspicace**. Eiri éteignit sa cigarette sur le dos de sa main. Cela étonnait toujours Shuichi qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait le faire sans se brûler. **Où veux-tu en venir ?**

L'écrivain lança le cul de sa cigarette sans faire attention et elle atterrit juste dans la poubelle. Cela a du lui prendre des années d'entraînement…. Pensa Shuichi avec admiration, bien qu'il ait vu Eiri faire cela une dizaine de fois.

**Je suis juste triste, c'est tout,** commença le jeune homme, s'asseyant correctement. Il se rapprocha de Eiri, dont la taille était entourée par les draps. Le chanteur se demanda sans vraiment y prêter attention pourquoi Eiri n'avait pas froid.

**Alors tu penses que nous n'avons fait que perdre notre temps aujourd'hui ?** Demanda Yuki, légèrement blessé.

**Quoi** ? Shuichi s'attacha au bras du romancier. **Non ! Ce n'est pas cela du tout ! Je suis juste déçu parce que nous avons passé une superbe journée et que je ne pourrais pas passer autant de temps avec toi demain !**

Eiri haussa un sourcil, sa tête reposant contre la tête de lit. Il lança un regard interrogateur au jeune homme qui occupait son lit à ses côtés. Shuichi fronça les sourcils.

**Le concert ?** Tenta-t-il, essayant de raviver la mémoire de Eiri. **Je donne un concert de Noël demain avec tous les autres groupes travaillant pour NG productions. **Il marqua une pause**. Tu as dis que tu viendrais.**

Première erreur.

Eiri regarda le plafond, pensif. Il commença alors à réaliser. **Ah, c'est vrai…** Il put sentir le regard menaçant de Shuichi brûlait sur tout un côté de son visage. **Il** **commence à… six heures, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Sept heures.**

Eiri se recroquevilla. Deuxième erreur.

**D'accord, d'accord…** La dernière dont il avait besoin c'était d'un autre « Monsieur Uesugi ! ». Après leurs activités de ces dernières heures, Eiri ne se sentait pas capable de s'en tirer. En plus, il se doutait que cela relèverait plus du harcèlement que d'une tentative d'éveil du désir… **C'est au NG concert hall, n'est ce pas ?**

Eiri soupira de soulagement quand Shuichi acquiesça. Il comprit cependant que cela n'impressionnait pas du tout le chanteur aux cheveux roses.

**Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper, et Ask, sont les artistes, n'est ce pas ?** demanda Eiri, mal à l'aise, tentant indirectement d'impressionner son amant, mais cela avec nonchalance.

**Oui**. Shuichi se rapprocha quelque peu. **Et à quelle heure dois-tu venir me chercher ?**

_Merde_, grogna mentalement Eiri. _Réfléchis, vite réfléchis ! Ce ne peut pas être un long concert…._

**Neuf heures**, répondit avec hésitation Eiri, mais en la dissimulant bien.

**Dix heures.**

Troisième erreur.

**Zut**. Ce fut tout ce que l'écrivain fut capable de dire.

Eiri se prépara à une attaque de son amant. Au moment où il allait se jeter sur lui, on sonna à la porte. Les deux hommes clignèrent des yeux et regardèrent vers la porte de leur chambre, comme si elle pourrait répondre à leur silencieuse question : Qui était-ce ?

**Je m'en occupe**, soupira le blond. Il était quelque peu soulagé alors qu'il sortait du lit, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter que l'on interrompe le temps qu'il passait avec le jeune homme**. Je reviens**, dit-il, en passant une robe de chambre sur son corps nu et il sortit de la chambre.

Eiri traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers la porte, resserrant le nœud de la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or désordonnés. Une fine main tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte sur une femme d'une trentaine d'année aux longs cheveux châtains. Sa silhouette mince était étroitement mise en valeur par une robe noire de grand couturier. Une fourrure grise pendant sur son bras. Elle rayonnait de rage.

Eiri soupira et s'adossa faiblement contre le chambranle de la porte, perdant soudainement toute énergie. **Grande sœur…** grogna-t-il. **Et à quoi dois-je ce plaisir ?**

Mika foudroya du regard son jeune frère et le dépassa, entrant dans l'appartement. Elle ôta ses chaussures à talons et lança son manteau sur le canapé. Elle se tourna vers Eiri qui fermait la porte à contrecoeur.

**Tu sais parfaitement bien pourquoi je suis là Eiri**, cria Mika. Elle plaça sa main sur sa hanche, d'un air de défi. **Tu as intérêt à rentrer à la maison pour Noël cette année.**

Eiri leva les yeux au ciel et émit un petit son de dégoût. La jeune brune gronda. Elle fit un pas en avant et planta son doigt dans la poitrine de son jeune –et pourtant bien plus grand- frère.

**Cela pourrait être le dernier Noël de Père !** L'avertit-elle. **Cela te tuerais de venir !**

**Sans doute**. Eiri repoussa le doigt de sa sœur et la contourna. **En plus, tu me dis qu'il risque de mourir depuis six ans maintenant.**

**Mais, cela se pourrait !** Cria-t-elle, sur la défensive, resserrant son étreinte sur son sac à main. **En plus, qu'as-tu de mieux à faire cette année ? Au moins, l'année dernière, tu avais une soirée d'autographes à faire, alors je t'ai laissé filer…**

**Yuki** ?

Mika tourna brusquement la tête de l'autre côté et Eiri, également, mais plus lentement. Shuichi se tenait à l'entrée du salon. Il cligna des yeux lorsque les deux Uesugi's tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Eiri remercia silencieusement n'importe quel dieu dans lequel il croyait encore que le jeune homme se fut habillé avant de le rejoindre, et qu'il n'est pas seulement passé une robe de chambre. Mika savait parfaitement quelle était leur relation mais Eiri ne voulait pas pour autant le claironner.

**Oh, Mika-san. **Shuichi eut un sourire hésitant**. Je ne savais pas que tu devais passer par là. Comment vas-tu ?**

Mika ne prêta aucune attention au chanteur et tourna la tête vers son frère. Sa dernière question venait de trouver une silencieuse réponse.

**Tu passes les vacances avec lui** ? Cracha-t-elle, ignorant l'air confus du jeune homme aux cheveux roses, et le désignant de son doigt crochu.

Eiri arqua un sourcil et haussa les épaules. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine. **Et à quoi t'attendais-tu ?**

Mika le suivit sans faiblir. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma rapidement à la vue du sapin de Noël. Elle en resta bouche bée.

**Tu**…. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers Eiri, puis le sapin, puis le pauvre Shuichi oublié dans un coin. **Tu as acheté un sapin !**

Eiri regarda le sapin à demi décoré sans réagir. **Et alors ?**

Mika porta un regard glacial sur le jeune homme qui se tenait toujours à l'entrée du salon. Il se recroquevilla sous la puissance de son regard.

**Toi**, siffla-t-elle, en s'approchant de Shuichi.

**Heu**, répondit nerveusement le jeune homme. **J'ai demandé à Yuki de l'acheter…** Il s'arrêta là, ne sachant pas si cela l'aidait ou s'il ne faisait que creuser sa tomber plus profondément encore.

Généralement, Uesugi Mika n'avait vraiment pas trop de problème avec la relation qui unissait son jeune frère et le chanteur de BadLuck. Après avoir compris que Eiri et Tatsuha ne changerait pas d'avis, elle avait abandonné ses tentatives. Mais, lorsque Shuichi s'interposait entre Eiri et sa famille…

**Ecoute, petit**. Mika se précipita sur le jeune homme en deux temps trois mouvements. **Tu aimes mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?**

Eiri haussa un sourcil, curieux. Shuichi avala difficilement et parvint à peine à hocher la tête.

En un mouvement fluide, l'aînée des Uesugi s'étaient emparée à pleines mains du sweat-shirt de Shuichi et le soulevait du sol. Elle le rapprocha de son visage, le foudroyant du regard. Le jeune homme, et Eiri, laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise.

**Alors, **gronda-t-elle**, fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. **Elle marqua une pause**. Pour notre famille.**

Shuichi fut relâché, l'esprit embrumé. Il regarda Mika, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle fit la grimace, lança une répartie amère à son frère et rassembla ses affaires. Eiri lui répondit et la suivit, tentant tant bien que mal de se restreindre. Mika claqua la porte au visage de Eiri ce qui tira Shuichi de sa pétrification.

**Yuki…**

Eiri soupira et appuya son dos sur le mur. Il jeta un regard à son amant, qui contemplait le sol, semblant penser à quelque chose.

**Ignore-la**, lui dit le romancier. Il soupira de soulagement en notant que Shuichi n'avait pas remarqué son ton désespéré.

**Tu ne m'as pas dit que….** Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses tourna la tête vers son amant. Son visage révélait sa confusion. **Je ne savais pas que tu devais passer les fêtes avec ta famille…**

Eiri grogna et s'avança vers le chanteur. **Ce n'est pas grave.** Il regarda Shuichi bizarrement**. Ce n'est pas grave**, répéta-t-il, au cas où.

**Non**. Le jeune homme soupira et reporta son regard sur le sol à nouveau. Il secoua la tête. **Je suis désolé, c'était stupide de ma part. J'aurais du me comprendre que tu passerais tes vacances avec ta famille.**

**Bon sang**, jura l'écrivain. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, frustré. **Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave !**

**C'est ta famille, Yuki** ! Cria Shuichi, relevant brusquement la tête.** Bien sûr que c'et important ! Tu as toi-même dit que cela fait six ans que tu n'y as pas été ! Ne penses-tu pas que devrais aller les voir !**

**Tu dis cela uniquement pour que Mika ne t'arrache pas les yeux**, gronda Eiri.

Shuichi secoua la tête violemment. **Non** ! Il attrapa les pans de la robe de chambre de l'adulte. **Détestes-tu ta famille à ce point, Yuki ? Au point que tu ne veuilles pas passer Noël avec eux ?**

**Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, **grogna le blond, tentant de mettre fin à la discussion.

**Les aimes-tu ?** Insista Shuichi, se rapprochant. **Tu les aimes, n'est-ce pas ?**

Eiri soupira.** Je suppose que je me soucie de Mika et Tatsuha. Mais pas de l'autre vieil homme. **L'homme aux yeux d'or ne sut même pas dire s'il plaisantait ou pas.

Shuichi fronça les sourcils. **Noël est une fête que l'on doit passer avec des gens que l'on aime,** répondit-il alors doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment si une réponse avait été apportée à sa question, mais espérant que c'était l'une des manières de Eiri de dire « oui, j'aime ma famille ».

Eiri se mordit violemment la langue avant de laisser échapper une réplique stupide et romantique qu'il regretterait par la suite. Après tout, il se souciait plus de Shuichi que d'un vieux moine…

L'estomac de Yuki se retourna dans son corps à la vue de la tristesse qui envahit le visage de Shuichi. Il haïssait cette expression sur le visage de son amant… Eiri se sentait tellement… inutile. _S'il était si triste, pourquoi insistait-il pour que Eiri s'en aille ?_

**C'est ta famille, Yuki,** insista Shuichi. **Tu dois y aller. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver… ne culpabiliserais-tu pas si c'était le cas ? Ne te détesterais-tu pas si tu ratais les rares moments que tu peux passer avec ta famille ?**

**Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ma famille pour avoir des regrets, merci.** Eiri repoussa les mains du jeune homme qui étaient toujours accrochées à sa robe de chambre. **Toi et moi, nous débrouillons très bien seuls, merci.**

Shuichi cligna des yeux. **Je te fais te haïr ?**

Eiri soupira. _A chaque fois que je dis quelque chose de stupide, il faut que tu pleures, _grimaça-t-il intérieurement_, ce qui arrive à peu près toutes les demi-heures._

**Non, oublie ça.**

Le blond se précipita dans la cuisine et sortit une bière du frigidaire. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas sa chemise habituelle, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas ses cigarettes sur lui. Il songea un instant à gagner la chambre et récupérer son paquet de cigarette qui se trouvait dans sa chemise qui devait traîner sur le sol. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit sa bière, ne trouvant pas assez d'énergie pour faire le voyage jusque sa chambre pour récupérer ses cigarettes.

Shuichi pinça les lèvres un instant. Il expira avec détermination. **Tu vas y aller, n'est-ce pas ?**

Eiri lança un regard au sapin. Seules les lumières avaient été mises dessus, et les décorations étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Il prit une gorgée de bière et continua à observer le sapin.

**Nous devrions finir de le décorer.**

**Yuki !**

Eiri se détourna de sa contemplation et posa son regard sur le chanteur enragé. **Quoi** ? Demanda-t-il, faussement innocent.

**Arrête d'éviter mes questions !** Shuichi se précipita vers son amant. **Tu vas y aller, n'est-ce pas !**

Le romancier le foudroya du regard. **Non**.

**Yuki !**

**C'est ma famille, bon sang ! Il posa avec fracas sa bière sur la table. Et je n'irai pas si je n'en ai pas envie !**

**C'est ta famille, et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu DOIS PASSER NOEL AVEC EUX !** Hurla le jeune homme en serrant les poings.

Eiri grimaça. **Arrête de crier !** Il pressa la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux. Son envie de nicotine s'aggrava. **Nous n'arriverons à rien ainsi.**

Shuichi se força au calme, libérant ses paumes de ses ongles. Il se détendit légèrement et détendit ses épaules.

**D'accord, d'accord.** Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face. **Yuki, je veux que tu y ailles.**

Eiri leva un sourcil, l'air éreinté. **Je croyais que j'étais tout ce que tu voulais pour Noël**, répondit-il. Sa voix révélait sa confiance.

**Je… !** Shuichi se tut, incapable de protester. **Tu… tu l'es… mais….** Il **baissa ses yeux sur ses chaussettes, qui étaient à trois pas à peine de celles de Eiri. Mais tu devrais rester avec ta famille, et non avec un chanteur sans talent qui ne cesse de t'ennuyer et de t'énerver**. Il abaissa tant la voix que le reste fut pratiquement inaudible. **Surtout quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas….**

Eiri dût se concentrer pour entendre. Il n'avait certainement pas entendu ce que le garçon avait dit, n'est ce pas… **Quoi** ?

Shuichi secoua la tête tristement. **Rien**. Il regarda à nouveau l'écrivain. **S'il te plait, Yuki. Vas-y. Ils t'aiment, quoique tu en penses, et je sais que tu les aimes aussi. Passe Noël avec eux.**

L'homme détourna son regard et le posa sur sa canette de bière. Il la regarda sans la voir. **Si je dois y aller, il faut que je parte ce soir. Il reporta son regard sur Shuichi. Je ne pourrais pas passer Noël avec toi, ni assister à ton concert.**

Shuichi se força à sourire, malgré son évidente douleur. **C'est pas grave** ! Lança-t-il tristement. Eiri fronça les sourcils. **Nous ne faisons que chanter des chansons de Noël, rien de bien grave. C'est pas comme si c'était l'une de mes mauvaises chansons, tu sais ?** Il rit nerveusement. **En plus, j'ai chanté pour toi, tout à l'heure.** **Et nous pourrons toujours fêter Noël avec un ou deux jours de retard.**

**Mais…**

**C'est l'esprit qui compte**, l'interrompit rapidement Shuichi, et pas la date. Son sourire s'élargit, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat. **Ce n'est pas grave.**

Eiri serra la mâchoire et essaya de s'empêcher de tendre la main et attirer le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il se morigéna intérieurement. _Une fois de plus je le fais pleurer._

**Arrête**, demanda doucement le blond.

_Ne me rends pas la tâche plus dure, Yuki_, pleura intérieurement Shuichi. **Arrête quoi ?** demanda-t-il.

**Arrête de faire comme si tu t'en moquais.**

Le jeune homme aux yeux violets frémit lorsqu'il sentit Eiri caresser sa joue de ses doigts. Une larme fut essuyée, Shuichi ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Il avala difficilement.

_Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Yuki, mais…._ Shuichi serra les poings, réimprimant les croissants de ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Il voulait tant que l'homme le prenne dans ses bras.

**Si tu ne veux pas que je parte, tu n'as pas besoin de me pousser à partir,** le réprimanda Eiri avec plus de gentillesse qu'il ne le voulait.

A un moment, l'écrivain avait posé sa main sur la taille de Shuichi. La main qui avait caressée sa joue mouillée s'évada vers sa nuque et passa dans les mèches roses. Les pieds du jeune homme reposaient entre ceux de Eiri. Ils se rapprochèrent inlassablement en une étreinte inévitable et Shuichi savait qu'elle serait le point de rupture.

**Un seul mot et je ne partirai pas,** murmura Eiri à son oreille. Shuichi frissonna.

Il voulait crier et se jeter dans les bras de son amant, mais l'esprit de Shuichi ne cessait de lui rappeler les paroles de Mika. « _Fais ce qui est de mieux pour lui. Pour notre famille. »_

Shuichi avala difficilement et leva la tête. Il pressa ses lèvres contre la joue de Eiri. Il ferma les yeux et lutta contre la douleur naissante à ses yeux, due aux larmes qui désiraient sortir.

**Arrête….** Eiri attira le garçon dans ses bras. **Mika s'en remettra. Ne la laisse pas t'intimider…**

Le chanteur de BadLuck posa ses mains sur les épaules de Eiri. Il le repoussa et croisa tristement le regard d'or de son amant. Il se pencha rapidement et posa ses lèvres contre celles de son aîné. Il s'éloigna avec hésitation et lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

_Je ne veux pas rester seul, Yuki…._

**Présente mes meilleurs vœux à ta famille…** Murmura Shuichi. Il s'éloigna un peu plus, se laissant seul et sans défense.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux put jurer avoir vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à du mécontentement et de la douleur dans le regard d'Eiri. Mais cela fut rapidement remplacé par le masque sans émotion de l'homme.

**Si c'est ce que tu veux.**

_Non, Yuki, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais je veux juste… Seigneur, je ne sais pas ce que je veux…_

Eiri s'éloigna du comptoir et détourna son regard de Shuichi. La douleur et les larmes qui baignaient les orbes violets étaient effrayantes.

_Tu te rapproches trop de ce jeune homme. Tu dois apprendre à te passer de lui à nouveau ou tu ne cesseras jamais de souffrir._

Shuichi prit une douloureuse inspiration et ferma les yeux. Plus vite Yuki partirait, plus vite il pourrait laisser ses larmes s'échapper…

_Je t'aime, Yuki… Mais je ne fais que te blesser, n'est ce pas ? C'est ce que Mika m'a dit une fois…. Il faut que je fasse ce qui est le mieux pour toi…. Je dois arrêter de m'accrocher à toi…_

Eiri jeta un regard à sa canette de bière oubliée. Il la prit et la descendit rapidement.

_Je veux que tu te reposes sur moi, mais il semblerait que tu ne me fasses pas autant confiance que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ne crois-tu pas que je peux vivre sans eux, bon sang, Shuichi ? Oh Seigneur, non… Je recommence… Il faut que j'arrête…_

Eiri soupira bruyamment alors qu'il terminait sa bière. Il la lança dans l'évier où reposer quelques autres canettes vides.

_Yuki !_

_Bon sang, Shuichi !_

Eiri tourna les talons et ignorant la douleur en sa poitrine. **Je vais me préparer.**

A suivre….

Voilà, la suite devrait arriver assez vite. C'est une fic en trois chapitres et elle devrait être éditée entièrement avant les fêtes de Noël…

Toutefois, il faut m'encourager à faire les MAJ rapidement alors n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos commentaires… JE LES ATTENDS AVEC IMPATIENCE

See ya,

Mel'


	2. Chapter 2

1**CHRISTMAS IS A TIME**

Disclaimer: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) mais si jamais une vente était prévue...

Rating: R (pour plus de sûreté)

Auteur:

Traductrice: Melahel

**Gras: parler**... _italique: pensée_... **_Gras italique : paroles de chanson

* * *

_**

**CHAPITRE 2: It's not my party but I'll cry if I want to **

**(Ce n'est pas à moi, mais je pleurerais si j'en ai envie)**

**Hé**.

Shindou Shuichi sursauta alors qu'il était debout devant l'arbre. Il faillit faire tomber la guirlande qui pendait sur l'une des branches du sapin. Il termina ce qu'il était en train de faire puis se tourna.

Eiri jeta son long manteau sur le bras du canapé mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur Shuichi. Un sac de voyage gisait sur le sol, à ses pieds. Il avait remis son pantalon et son col roulé.

**Salut**, répondit Shuichi avec un faible sourire. **Tu as fini de te préparer?**

Eiri se redressa et mit une main dans sa poche. **Ouais**. Il jeta un regard au sapin. **Mika est en route. Elle devrait arriver pour me prendre d'une minute à l'autre.**

**Oh**. Shuichi se baissa pour prendre une nouvelle décoration sur le sol. **Passe le bonjour à Tatsuha de ma part, d'accord? **Il se tourna vers le sapin, n'attendant aucune réponse.

Le visage d'Eiri ne trahissait aucune émotion, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de cacher le tumulte qui grondait en lui. Il observa le jeune accrocher une canne à sucre sur la branche du sapin et sentit une vague de tristesse le submerger. _Tu avais dit qu'on le décorerait ensemble..._ Il fronça les sourcils.

**Je pensais...** Eiri laissa échapper un soupir et secoua lentement la tête.

**Tu disais? **Shuichi jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. **Alors?**

Rien. Eiri s'assit sur le bras du canapé. **Oublie. Cela n'a aucune importance apparemment.**

Shuichi haussa un sourcil. **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?** s'enquit d'une voix lente et mesurée, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux en voyant le blond le foudroyer d'un regard glacial. Le visage de Shuichi révélait un mélange de surprise, horreur et douleur. Eiri ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi depuis leur retour de New York...

_Yuki... Non, ne me regarde pas ainsi!_

Eiri pouvait sentir son regard se durcir, la couleur de ses yeux passant à un bronze sombre et violent. Il serra la mâchoire et endurcit un peu plus son regard. L'ouragan de sensations qui se faisait jour en lui l'effrayait, et il savait que Shuichi était le seul responsable de chacune d'entre elle.

Le chanteur détourna rapidement la tête. Il regarda sans le voir le sol. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Un sourire forcé vient ourler ses lèvres.

**Et bien, j'espère que tu...**

**Ferme-là.**

Shuichi frémit, sentant la terreur mordre sa chair. Il avala difficilement quand il vit Eiri se lever et s'approcher de lui.

**Yuki...**

**Ferme-là!** Eiri détacha chacune des syllabes avec violence, d'une voix menaçante.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ferma les yeux avec force. Ce n'était pas comme si Eiri ne s'énervait jamais après lui... Mais, il n'avait jamais été aussi enragé.

_Non_... pensa le jeune homme avec désespoir. _Non, Yuki a déjà été aussi énervé_. Il se rappela la fois où Eiri l'avait embrassé dans l'ascenseur pour la première fois. Il sentait cependant que les choses ne s'annonçaient aussi plaisamment aujourd'hui... Il se prépara à recevoir le coup qui ne tarderait pas à venir.

**Idiot...**

Shuichi ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il tourna la tête vers Eiri, le regardant de ses grands yeux confus. L'homme le regardait avec un mélange de colère et de déception.

Eiri tenta de le foudroyer du regard**. Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte? Je croyais que j'étais ce que tu voulais pour Noël.**

Le chanteur baissa promptement la tête. **Tu l'es**, répondit-il avec le plus d'entrain possible. **Mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous pourrons fêter Noël ensemble à ton retour.** Il reporta son regard sur le blond. Il sourit chaleureusement malgré lui**. Ce qui est le plus important pour moi c'est ce qui compte pour toi, et c'est ta famille.**

Eiri serra les poings et grogna de colère. **Ce n'est pas vrai, bon sang! Tu es...**

Les deux hommes se raidirent en entendant le son de la sonnette à l'entrée. Ils ne firent pas un mouvement, trop terrifiés pour parler, même pour répondre à la porte.

_C'est le moment. Dis lui maintenant! Dis lui que tu veux qu'il reste avec toi! Dis lui que tu ne veux rien d'autre que sa présence à tes côtés!_

_C'est le moment. Bon sang, mais pourquoi ne puis-je lui dire qu'il est celui qui compte le plus pour moi! Qu'il est celui avec qui je veux rester!_

Chacun pouvait voir que l'autre désirait dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à se lancer. Un silence mal aisé s'installa entre eux.

La sonnette se fit à nouveau entendre, les tirant de leur apathie.

_Ne le laisse pas partir... Arrête de lui dire de partir quand en fait ça ne va pas!_

_Si je pars... je retrouverai ma froideur... Mais... est-ce que je veux?_

Shuichi avala avec difficulté**. Ce doit être Mika,** dit-il à voix basse. **Tu devrais y aller.**

Eiri put sentir son estomac se retourner tant il lui en voulait. Comment Shuichi osait-il le renvoyer ainsi, comme si de rien était?

**Très bien**, gronda-t-il, de nouveau résolu,** je m'en vais.**

_Yuki! Ne me laisse pas! Ne vois-tu pas que je ne vais pas bien! Que je veux que tu restes! S'il te plaît ne pars pas!_

_Je vais partir, et quand je reviendrai, je ne me soucierai plus de lui... Je serai à nouveau arrogant, comme je l'étais. Je m'investissais beaucoup trop de toute manière._

Le jeune homme retint sa respiration, trop effrayé à l'idée que s'il la laissait échapper, il s'effondrerait en pleurant ou se rendrait. Il observa Eiri passer son manteau alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures.

Shuichi sentit ses poumons se contracter du fait du manque d'oxygène et sa gorge s'étrangler de mots qu'il retenait. La vue de la main de Eiri sur la poignée de la porte fut son point de non retour.

_Je ne peux le laisser partir._

_Je le perdrai._

**Yuki!**

L'homme s'immobilisa. Il foudroya la poignée du regard un instant. Puis, après une seconde d'appréhension, Eiri la tourna et ouvrit la porte.

**Yuki, attends!** Pleura désespérément Shuichi, faisant un pas en avant. **Yuki, je...**

_Allez, dis le! Dis le!_

_Ne regarde pas en arrière..._

Shuichi fut interrompu dans sa confession par le bruit de la porte qui claquait derrière l'écrivain.

---------

**Tu es sûr que ça va aller**? S'enquit Nakano Hiroshi à l'autre bout du fil.

**Je le pense..**. Shuichi renifla. Il se laissa aller contre la tête de lit. **C'est bizarre... je veux dire, il ne s'agit que d'un jour ou deux... Yuki est déjà parti plus longtemps, et pourtant...**

**Et pourtant, pour toi, c'est comme si c'était la fin du monde,** acheva gentiment Hiro.

**Ou du moins, la fin de nous**. Shuichi put sentir ses larmes renaître. **Cela semblait tellement... définitif. Comme s'il me quittait.**

**Et bien, techniquement, c'est le cas. **Hiro marqua une pause. **Mais pas indéfiniment.**

**Alors pourquoi ai-je autant de peine...?** Le chanteur gémit dans le téléphone. D'ici à quelques secondes, de nouvelles larmes s'échapperaient à nouveau, malgré les dix minutes qu'il avait passé à pleurer un peu plus tôt.

**Parce que c'est bientôt Noël et que vous vous êtes disputés**. Hiro laissa échapper un soupir. **Je suppose que le fait que vous vous soyez disputé pendant les vacances ne facilitent pas les choses. Surtout que vous ne passerez pas Noël ensemble. **

**Tu ne m'aide pas ainsi, tu sais, Hiro,** le rembarra Shuichi, avec tristesse.

**Désolé, désolé**. Le guitariste cliqua de sa langue. **Je suppose que je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Je suis quelqu'un de très patient, tu le sais, mais s'il s'agit du départ de Yuki-san... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire.**

Je suppose que je suis juste déçu... murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Shuichi se réinstalla sur le lit de manière à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le ventre. Il se décala vers le côté de Eiri et serra son oreiller contre lui.

**Déçu parce que Eiri ne sera pas avec toi? **

**Ouais**. Shuichi ferma les yeux avec dépit. **Il m'avait promis que nous resterions ensemble, et puis il est parti...**

**Heu...**, Hiro marqua une pause, essayant de trouver une manière délicate de dire ce qu'il voulait. **Et bien, tu sais, Shuichi... TU lui as dit de partir...**

**Et alors! **Pleura Shuichi, ouvrant les yeux. **Il aurait du comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte!**

**Shuichi! Yuki-san est totalement imperméable aux émotions des autres! Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il remarque ton manque d'enthousiasme quand tu lui disais de partir!** L'engueula Hiro, exaspéré.

**Et bien, OUI.** Shuichi se rassit précipitamment, toujours accroché à l'oreiller. Il serra le téléphone avec force. **Et Yuki n'est pas inattentif!**

Hiro soupira lourdement. **D'accord, d'accord. Mais, bon dieu, Shuichi... Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui peut te passer par la tête parfois. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à jouer au chat et à la souris. Si tu lui demandes de partir, il partira!**

**Mais...!** Pleurnicha Shuichi. Des larmes lui cachaient la vue. **Mais Yuki ne fait JAMAIS ce que je lui demande!**

Le brun grogna à l'autre bout du fil. **Peu importe. Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, mais je ne te donnerai pas d'autre conseil. Tu n'écoutes jamais de toute façon.**

**Oh, Hiro... **Renifla le chanteur. **Je suis désolé...**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu as déjà suffisamment à faire.**

Shuichi se blottit contre l'oreiller et lutta contre les larmes. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et posa sa tête sur le haut de l'oreiller de Eiri. Il portait l'odeur du blond au caractère infernal. Vanille, eau de Cologne et l'odeur unique de Eiri envahirent les sens de Shuichi.

**Hé**, poursuivit Hiro, **si tu as peur de rester tout seul à Noël, pourquoi ne rends-tu pas visite à ta famille?**

Shuichi ouvrit promptement les yeux, les sourcils froncés. **Pas question**, gronda-t-il à voix basse. **J'ai du me battre avec eux pendant trois jours pour qu'ils me permettent de passer Noël avec Yuki. Il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas, suppliant, la queue entre les jambes**.

Hiro ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop surpris d'entendre Shuichi utiliser une telle expression. C'était rare que Shuichi dise quelque chose d'intelligent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Eiri... enfin, les trois quarts du temps.

**Euh**... Shuichi se redressa. **Puis-je... passer Noël avec toi?**

**Oh, euh...** Murmura Hiro, pas très sûr. **En fait, j'ai des choses de prévues...**

**Oh?** Shuichi tenta de dissimuler sa déception. **Ta famille et toi allaient voir ton frère ou un truc dans le genre?**

**Euh... non... pas vraiment...** Le guitariste avala difficilement. **Je ne passe pas toute la journée de Noël avec ma famille cette année...**

Shuichi dressa l'oreille. **Explique!**

**Euh... en fait... Ayaka vient en visite...** Répondit Hiro d'une voix à peine audible.

Shuichi ne dit rien pendant un bon moment. Sa prise sur le téléphone se relâcha quelque peu.

**Euh, après réflexion, Shuichi**, bégaya nerveusement Hiro, **tu peux venir chez moi. Je suis sûr que Ayaka en sera heureuse. On pourrait passer un bon moment tous les trois.**

Shuichi retrouva facilement l'usage de la parole. **Non, Hiro. C'est bon.** Il soupira doucement de sorte que Hiro ne l'entende pas. **J'y vais. Je t'appellerai plus tard. **

**Attends, Shuichi, j'te jure, ça va. Tu peux...**

**A demain, Hiro**, le coupa Shuichi.

Il entendit Hiro tenter de lui dire quelque chose mais raccrocha tout de même.

--------

Suguru grogna d'exaspération lorsqu'il vit une tornade de rose foncer vers eux. **Tu as vingt minutes de retard**. Il s'arrêta pour porter plus de force à ses mots. **Pour un rendez-vous que tu as organisé.**

Shuichi se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il laissa échapper un "**désolé, désolé**" entre deux halètements. Après quelques instants, il se redressa et leur adressa un sourire idiot. Hiro sourit et secoua la tête, amusé; Suguru leva les yeux au ciel.

**Bon**, soupira le jeune pianiste, **tu es là maintenant. Que veux-tu? C'est la veille de Noël, il gèle dehors, et nous avons un concert dans six heures. Pourtant, tu as jugé nécessaire de nous appeler Nakano et moi alors que nous tentions de nous reposer en prévision de ce soir.** Son visage était menaçant. **J'espère que tu as une bonne raison.**

Shuichi s'effondra sur l'un des bancs en bois qui jonchaient le parc. Suguru resta debout devant lui, confus et Hiro s'assit à côté du chanteur.

**Ouais, tu semblais plutôt affolé au téléphone ce matin**. Le brun pinça les lèvres. **Quelque chose d'autre ne va pas?**

Suguru dressa les oreilles à cela. Il haussa un fin sourcil. **Autre chose? Qu'est ce qui se passe**? Il fronça les sourcils. **C'est Yuki-san?**

Shuichi, qui avait ouvert plusieurs fois la bouche pour être interrompu à chaque fois, grogna. **Et bien, oui,** admit-il doucement. **Mais cela concerne également le concert de ce soir.**

Hiro se laissa aller légèrement en arrière**. Je t'en prie dis moi que ce n'est rien de grave...**

**Non, pas particulièrement.** Shuichi s'agita légèrement sur le banc, mal à l'aise. **C'est à propos des chansons que l'on va faire...**

Suguru se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il croisa les bras et se les frotta légèrement de sorte à se réchauffer un petit peu par ce temps glacial. **Tu vas changer quelque chose?** S'enquit-il légèrement inquiet.

Shuichi leur adressa un sourire nerveux. Hiro et Suguru grognèrent tous deux et baissèrent la tête.

**Le concert est dans quelques heures à peine !** Cria Suguru. **Tu ne peux pas tout changer maintenant.**

**Je veux juste me débarrasser de "O come all Ye Faithful**", répondit le jeune homme avec nonchalance.

**Shuichi**! Hiro se passa la main sur le visage. **Nous avons besoin de trois chansons! Si nous en enlevons un, nous n'en aurons plus que deux!**

**Seguchi-san va me tuer**, gémit Suguru, désespéré. **Ne nous fait pas ça, Shindou.**

Le chanteur sourit et secoua la tête. Il se leva de son siège, sûr de lui. Il fit un pas sur le côté de manière à voir ses deux partenaires.

**Pas de soucis**, chantonna Shuichi. **Nous aurons trois chansons.** Il se tut, regardant ses amis et attendant leur réaction.

Suguru se leva, le fixant des yeux, l'air complètement éberlué. **Tu ne vas pas... ajouter une autre chanson**, dit-il avec difficulté, **n'est-ce pas?**

Shuichi se contenta de sourire.

**Shindou**! Le jeune aux cheveux foncés fit un pas en avant, menaçant. **Pas question! Nous ne pourrons jamais apprendre une chanson aussi rapidement!**

Hiro eut un sourire moqueur. **Et je suppose**, commença-t-il en se levant à son tour, **que cette chanson sera dédiée à Yuki-san?**

Shuichi cligna des yeux. **Hein? Comment le sais-tu, Hiro?**

Le dit guitariste posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux yeux violets. Son sourire s'élargit. **Tu as dit que cela concernait Yuki-san.** Il cligna de l'oeil. **Très bien, je suis partant**. Suguru écarquilla les yeux.

Shuichi laissa échapper quelques larmes de joie. Il serra de ses poings la veste de son meilleur ami, ignorant les gémissement de protestation de Suguru.

**Hiro**... souffla Shuichi. **Tu es le meilleur.**

Le sourire satisfait de Hiro ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. **Je sais.**

Le pianiste des BadLuck attrapa leurs épaules. Il continua à se plaindre. **Non! Non, non, non, non, et non!** Il secoua la tête avec force. **Il n'en est pas question! Nous n'avons pas le temps! Ils vont nous tuer!**

Hiro se tourna vers Suguru, tout en consolant de caresses sur l'épaule son ami éploré. Il fit un geste de la main, écartant toutes ses protestations. **Ils ont déjà du faire avec des choses autrement plus folles quand il s'agit de nous. **Il se tourna vers Shuichi. Il poussa un peu l'épaule du chanteur. **Alors, quelle chanson?**

Shuichi sourit alors qu'il s'essuyait le nez. Il renifla.** "All I want for Xmas is you", **répondit-il fièrement.

Hiro acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les deux hommes se frappèrent dans la main alors que Suguru se tapait le front de sa main avant d'admettre sa défaite.

-----------

Hiro ajusta la corde principale de sa guitare. Un long E se fit entendre.

**Hé, Hiro?**

**Mmh?**

Hiro continua d'ajuster les accords de sa guitare.

**Où est Fujisaki?**

**Avec Seguchi-san.**

Hiro fit glisser ses doigts et testa la troisième corde. Un D se fit entendre.

**Hé, Hiro?**

**Quoi?**

Il poursuivit ses réglages.

**Quand entrons-nous en scène?**

**15 minutes.**

Il ajusta rapidement son accord et s'occupa de la dernière corde.

**Hé, Hi...**

**Quoooooooooooiiiiiiiiiii?**

Il ajusta la dernière corde.

**Je crois que je vais vomir.**

Nakano Hiroshi laissa échapper un cri alors que la dernière corde se cassait et lui coupait le doigt.

---------–

**Jésus Christ, pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais de papiers toilettes dans les WC publics!** Cria Hiro. Il chercha quelque chose qui pourrait servir à nettoyer le vomi qui jonchait le sol.

Shuichi s'écarta de la cuvette et soupira bruyamment. Il avala difficilement. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, ses yeux s'agrandirent et de la bile monta dans sa gorge. Il se jeta sur les toilettes et recommença à vomir.

**Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici**? Hurla Suguru en entrant dans les toilettes.

**A ton avis?** Grogna Hiro, se penchant avec Suguru. Il s'avança vers Shuichi et caressa ses cheveux. **Il est devenu nerveux et a commencé à vomir. Dieu merci, il est arrivé aux toilettes avant que cela ne sorte**. Suguru allait s'agenouiller de l'autre côté du jeune homme en train de vomir quand Hiro l'arrêta. **J'ai dit qu'il avait atteint les toilettes à temps, pas la cuvette**, ajouta-t-il, en montrant une mare qui correspondait au dîner de Shuichi et dans laquelle allait s'asseoir Suguru.

Le pianiste soupira bruyamment. Il observa Shuichi alors que ce dernier s'écartait de la cuvette. **Ca va aller**? Demanda-t-il, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du chanteur.

Shuichi acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête et s'essuya la bouche. **Ouais**, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. **Quand y allons-nous?**

Hiro fronça les sourcils et tira la chasse d'eau. **Et bien, nous sommes supposés entrer en scène maintenant, mais j'ai dit à K-san de faire passer ASK avant nous de manière à ce que nous ayons un peu plus de temps**. Il secoua la tête. **Tu ne peux pas chanter comme ça.**

**Si, je peux!** Cria Shuichi, sautant sur ses pieds. Il fit une grimace et s'adossa au mur. **J'irai mieux dans une minute,** ajouta-t-il moins confiant.

**J'en doute.** Suguru se leva, suivit par Hiro. Le pianiste croisa les bras**. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux?**

**Je...** Shuichi baissa les yeux, embarrassé. **Je m'inquiète à cause de la nouvelle chanson je suppose...**

Hiro leva les yeux au ciel. **Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas tout changé à la dernière minute.**

**Je sais..**. répondit doucement le chanteur.

**Ca va aller.**

Les trois occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers la porte où se tenait K. Il s'adossa au montant, ses yeux bleus pétillants.

**Tu peux le faire, n'est-ce pas?** L'Américain porta la main à son étui attaché à l'épaule**. A moins que tu n'es besoin d'être motivé, Shindou?**

Le chanteur se raidit. **Non, pas besoin, merci! Je vais bien! **Il se précipita vers le lavabo et se rinça la bouche pour confirmer ses dires.

**Très bien, parce que c'est à vous dans moins d'une minute**. K sourit d'une manière que lui seul pouvait.

**Une minute!** Crièrent en choeur Hiro et Suguru. Ils se tournèrent vers Shuichi, espérant qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Shuichi se regardait dans le miroir et vit un visage pâle, presque verdâtre s'y réfléchir. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourrait-il assurer?

**C'est pour M. Yuki, n'est-ce pas**? S'enquit le blond amateur d'armes. Shuichi dressa les oreilles. **Tu peux le faire pour lui, n'est-ce pas?**

Les guitariste, pianiste et manager de BadLuck observèrent le chanteur avec attention. Tout reposait sur Shuichi à présent.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses baissa la tête. Il serra ses poings et trembla légèrement. Suguru retint sa respiration, Hiro serra les dents et K haussa un sourcil.

**10 secondes...** Les informa le blond d'une voix sourde qui semblait transpercer Shuichi malgré la douceur de son ton.

**Et bien...** Shuichi releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait retrouvé son aspect habituel et ses yeux violets, leur éclat. Il se foudroya du regard avec détermination. **Dépêchons-nous.**

-------------

Les applaudissements du public après "_Sleigh ride_" de ASK emplit la salle de concert, ainsi que les nombreux cris des fans tels "_Ma-kun, tu es le meilleur_!" ou « _J'adore tes lunettes, Ken-chan!_ », ou encore _"Taki, tu es mon idole!"._ Les cris d'adoration se maintinrent après leur sortie de scène.

L'estomac de Shuichi se retourna lorsque les trois hommes s'approchèrent d'eux. Mais cette fois, il voulait être malade de colère et non à cause de sa nervosité. Après tout, le groupe s'était vu accordé une seconde chance à NG malgré tout ce que Taki avait fait. A chaque fois que le chanteur de BadLuck rencontrait le regard du chanteur de ASK, Shuichi avait envie de le battre comme plâtre.

**Hé**, dit Taki d'une voix traînante, en s'approchant du jeune homme. **J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade.**

**Oui. Mais je vais bien maintenant, merci**, répondit Shuichi d'une voix mordante.

**Très bien.** Taki mit ses mains dans ses poches et laissa échapper un soupir. **Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles mieux. **

Shuichi cligna des yeux. Il y avait encore un peu de provocation dans la voix du chanteur de ASK mais, il était beaucoup plus sympa que d'habitude.

**Tu peux faire mieux que ça**, demanda le chanteur, parlant des cris de l'audience, **non**? Il marqua une pause et croisa le regard de Shuichi. **Comme tu le fais toujours. Quelques que soient les circonstances, tu vas y aller et nous battre.** Il soupira et s'éloigna**. Porte toi bien.**

Shuichi demeura figé, stupéfait. Les cris du public diminuèrent.

**Hé, Shuichi.** Hiro poussa doucement le chanteur. **Viens**.

Le dit jeune homme sortit rapidement de ses pensées et se tourna. **C'était un compliment?** Hurla-t-il, observant le dos de Taki qui s'en allait. Hiro tenta de faire taire Shuichi mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. **Hé, c'en était un?**

Un éclat de rire et un geste de la main fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Shuichi de Taki.

**Viens**! Siffla Suguru, poussant Shuichi sur la scène.

Le chanteur trébucha sur la scène, suivit par ses deux compagnons. Ils prirent leurs places sur scène, à peine éclairé, attendant que les lumières s'allument. Des lumières bleus, rouges, verts, violets et jaunes inondèrent la scène.

Les cris reprirent. Des cris qui dépassaient ceux qu'avaient reçu ASK, et de loin.

_Et nous n'avons même pas encore chanté..._ s'émerveilla Shuichi. C'était le plus petit des publics devant lequel BadLuck allait jouer et ce depuis longtemps, et pourtant c'était la première fois que Shuichi nota à quel point BadLuck était adoré. Il en eut des remords, mais les balaya rapidement.

**Hé, hé, hé!** Cria Shuichi dans son micro. **Voici BadLuck pour vous! **Ce sentiment de culpabilité revient lorsque les cris reprirent, assourdissants. **Cette chanson est dédicacée à quelqu'un, alors s'il vous plaît, prêtez nous grande attention**. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque le public se fit passer des consignes de silence. Son sentiment de culpabilité s'évanouit. **Cette chanson est pour quelqu'un de vraiment spécial pour moi et qui n'a pas pu rester avec moi pour Noël.** Il rit nerveusement. **C'était une décision de dernière minute alors j'espère que nous ne vous décevrons pas.**

Tous les membres de BadLuck ouvrirent la bouche, ébahis, lorsque des cris **"Yuki Eiri n'a pas pu venir!**" emplirent la salle. Suguru baissa la tête et soupira bruyamment. Shuichi bégaya nerveusement, tentant de calmer le public. Hiro rit, caché derrière sa main, mais le micro le laissa cependant entendre.

**Allons, allons,** leur dit Shuichi, **si je peux le supporter, vous aussi.** Il eut un sourire moqueur. **A moins que vous préfériez que l'on ne chante pas.** Il rit ouvertement lorsque des cris de protestations se firent entendre. **Ok! Les mecs! **Il se tourna vers Hiro et Suguru. **C'est parti.**

Une douce mélodie fut jouée avec dextérité par les doigts de Suguru. Le synthé était programmé pour jouer des petites cloches et ce son ramena rapidement le silence. Hiro gratta une corde qui fit entendre un son doux qui résonna dans le hall. Shuichi prit une profonde inspiration et commença à chanter.

**_Je ne veux pas grand chose pour Noël_**, chanta-t-il lentement, les yeux fermés. **_Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose_**. Le public roucoula doucement. **_Je ne me soucie pas des cadeaux/ Sous le sapin de Noël_**. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se détendre. **_Je te veux juste pour moi seul/ Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer_**, De nouveaux "**ooooh**" se firent entendre. **_Exauce mon souhait_**. Shuichi appuya la dernière syllabe pour jouer sur les tonalités de la musique. Malgré ses yeux fermés, il pouvait deviner les mouvements de foule alors qu'il les écoutait s'emballer. Son sourire fut à peine réprimé. **_Tout ce que je veux pour Noël..._** Il y eut plus de cris dans le public à l'écoute de sa merveilleuse voix de ténor. **_C'est_**... Shuichi ouvrit brusquement les yeux. **_Toi_**!

Hiro gratta brusquement sa guitare, coupant dans la douceur du premier couplet. Suguru joua de son synthé en parfaite harmonie avec le son brusque de la guitare. La foule s'emballa à l'écoute de la mélodie soudainement plus endiablée, mêlée de consonances rock inhabituelles.

_Voilà un bon boulot, _pensa avec fierté Shuichi_. Ils avaient réussi leur pari._

**_Je ne veux pas grand chose pour Noël_**, reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, chantant de toute son énergie. **_Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose_**. Hiro et Suguru chantèrent avec lui sur le "**_Et je_**"... avant de suivre par des "**_ooh_**" sur tout le reste de la phrase. Ne me soucie pas des cadeaux/ Sous le sapin de Noël. Shuichi agrippa le pied soutenant le micro et se pencha avec. **_Je n'accrocherai même pas/ Mes chaussettes de Noël sur la cheminée_**. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière. **_Le père Noël ne me satisfera pas/ D'un jouet pour Noël_**. Il se tourna vers le public. **_Je te veux juste pour moi seul/ Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer!_** Il secoua la tête en rythme avec la musique. **_Exauce mon souhait/ Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi!_**

Shuichi prit une brève inspiration alors que Hiro et Suguru arrêtèrent leur choeur pour chanter "**_Ooooh baby_**". Les deux musiciens jouèrent avec plus de frénésie. Une nouvelle brève inspiration et Shuichi reprit. **_Oh, je ne demande pas beaucoup pour Noël/ Je ne demande même pas qu'il neige_**. La foule hurla à la vue de la mine boudeuse de Shuichi. Hiro et Suguru chantèrent "**_Et je.._**." avant de reprendre le choeur derrière Shuichi. **_Veux juste garder mon bébé/ Sous le gui. Le public cria plus fort,_** et Shuichi rougit. **_Je ne préparerai pas de liste à envoyer/ Au pôle Nord pour Saint Nicolas._** Il secoua la tête tristement. **_Je ne resterai même pas éveillé/ Pour entendre les grelots magiques des rennes._** Shuichi ôta ses mains du micro et les enveloppa autour de son corps. **_Car je ne veux que toi ce soir/ Me serrant fort dans tes bras_**. Il se berça lentement, tout comme il l'avait fait pour Eiri un peu plus tôt. Une vague de tristesse le submergea malgré les applaudissements enthousiastes du public. **_Que puis-je faire de plus?_** Poursuivit-il d'une voix plus triste. Oh, baby, tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi!

Shuichi fit quelques pas en arrière alors que Hiro et Suguru achevaient leur chorus. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Hiro alors que ce dernier jouait son solo avec violence et détermination. C'était une des touches de dernière minute alors que le trio avait tenté de réarranger la chanson pour l'intégrer au style des BadLuck. Le public était hystérique et hurlait. Shuichi prétendit ne pas remarquer la dextérité de Hiro alors qu'il jouait un solo très agressif. Vers la fin, Suguru vint l'accompagner, ce qui plut au public. Alors Hiro ne joua plus que doucement, rehaussant harmonieusement le jeu du synthé. Quelques secondes passèrent en accélérations et mezzo fortes, jusqu'à ce que Shuichi revienne sur le devant de la scène et chante d'une manière moins dramatique.

**_Toutes les lumières luisent/ Si brillamment partout_**, chanta-t-il lentement, calmant le public. **_Et le son des rires des enfants/ Emplit l'atmosphère. Tout le monde chante/ Je peux entendre les grelots tinter._** Il prit une rapide inspiration. **_Père Noël, ne m'amèneras-tu pas celui dont j'ai vraiment besoin/ Ne me ramèneras-tu mon bébé ?_** Il enchaîna aussitôt sur le refrain. **_Oh, je ne veux pas grand chose pour Noël/ C'est tout ce que je demande._** Il renifla et sa tête commença à lui faire mal. **_Je veux juste voir mon bébé/ Debout devant ma porte._** Les spectateurs semblèrent remarquer la douleur qui perçait dans la voix du chanteur et se turent. Shuichi baissa ses yeux vers le sol, trop embarrassé pour regarder le public. Hiro et Suguru le regardaient attentivement. **_Oh, je te veux pour moi seul/ Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer._** Il prit une tremblante inspiration qui ne passa pas inaperçu. **_Exauce mon souhait/ Oh baby, tout ce que je veux pour Noël..._** Il avala difficilement alors que sa voix tremblait. C'est... Shuichi serra les dents, tentant désespérément de retenir ses larmes. Il manqua complètement sa sortie et Hiro et Suguru se précipitèrent pour la chanter à sa place mais cela ne dérangea pas autrement le public. **_Toi baby! Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi, baby!_** Shuichi releva brusquement la tête et se joignit à Hiro et Suguru. Un sourire forcé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le public se déchaîna à tel point que même Shuichi n'aurait pu l'envisager. La profonde admiration, et l'amour qu'avaient les fans pour BadLuck et le couple Yuki-Shuichi étaient impressionnants. Shuichi retint un sanglot.

**Merci à tous!** Cria-t-il dans le micro. **Nous reviendrons pour vous tout à l'heure!** Sur ce, après un bref geste de la main, il quitta la scène en courant, laissant un Suguru excité et un Hiro satisfait derrière lui.

----------

Shuichi dissimula son visage dans ses mains et pleura plus violemment. Il était assis dans une chaise, dans son vestiaire, les coudes appuyés sur la table devant lui. Hiro s'assit sur la table et caressa tendrement les cheveux roses. Après un moment, Shuichi croisa les bras sur la table et s'y dissimula pour pleurer.

**Chuut**... Murmura doucement Hiro, passant sa main sur le dos du chanteur. **Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va s'arranger.**

**Non!** Pleura Shuichi. **Seigneur, pourquoi cela me fait-il aussi mal!**

Hiro lui sourit avec chaleur**. Parce que tu l'aimes**, lui murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme en larmes se tut un instant. Il renifla. **C'est...** Il se frotta désespérément les yeux. **Mais ce n'est que des vacances. Il n'y a pas de raison... oh Seigneur,** gémit-il, recommençant à pleurer.

Hiro se rapprocha de Shuichi. Il sourit et passa sa main sur la tête du jeune homme. **Si tu me payes, je coucherais avec toi et te laisserais m'appeler Yuki.**

Malgré ses larmes, un éclat de rire échappa des lèvres du chanteur. Il leva la tête et regarda Hiro avec amusement. **Tu le ferais vraiment**? Demanda Shuichi, d'une voix amusée.

Hiro tapota sur le nez de son ami. **Probablement pas, parce que Yuki va me boxer après ça**. Il y repensa quelques instants. **A moins que tu ne me payes une immense somme d'argent en contrepartie.**

Shuichi bouda. **Pff, merci**. Il reposa sa tête sur ses bras. Après un moment de silence, un sanglot se fit entendre. **Hiro**...?

Le châtain se pencha en avant. **Ouais**?

**Il me manque...** continua le jeune homme aux cheveux roses d'une petite voix.

Hiro sourit gentiment. **Je sais**. Il recommença à caresser les cheveux roses. **Je sais...** Il leva la tête et regarda les lumières au plafond**. Mais tu sais... je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi...**

Shuichi ferma les yeux, la douleur se lisant sur son visage. **J'en doute...** Il renifla à nouveau. **Il doit sûrement être content de s'être débarrassé de moi... Je l'ai tellement ennuyé hier, Hiro... Nous nous sommes tellement disputés et... Oh Hiro!** Shuichi se mordit violemment la lèvre alors que des larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. **Je suis si égoïste...**

Le guitariste posa ses yeux sur la porte d'entrée du vestiaire. Il sourit à cette vue. **Egoïste**? Demanda Hiro, reportant ses yeux sur Shuichi. **Tu n'es pas égoïste du tout. Malgré tout ton amour pour lui, tu lui as dit de partir. N'est-ce pas?** Son sourire s'élargit.

Shuichi acquiesça et pleura. **Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte... Je le voulais tout pour moi...! Il est tout ce que je désire, Hiro, et je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me fait si mal, mais je n'en peux plus, et je le veux ici à mes côtés, et je veux que nous passions notre premier Noël ensemble, comme un vrai couple. Seigneur, est-ce trop demander?** Pleura-t-il, ne cessant de marmonner que pour pleurer.

**Pas vraiment, non.**

Shuichi prit une inspiration en entendant cette voix si douce et familière qui faisait battre son coeur. Il leva lentement la tête de ses bras. Il regarda devant lui un instant avant de se tourner brusquement vers la porte d'entrée.

**Yuki**!

Shuichi se leva de sa chaise, l'envoyant valser sur le sol. Il se tint debout, pétrifié, à quelques pas de l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde.

Hiro sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers Eiri. **Je l'ai appelé et lui ai dit à quel point tu lui manquais,** informa-t-il Shuichi. Hiro posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme alors qu'il le dépassait. **Ne le fais pas trop pleurer,** lui dit-il, provocateur. **Nous avons encore deux chansons à faire.** Et sur ce, Hiro sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Shuichi frissonna. **Yuki**...

**Idiot**. Eiri foudroya le jeune homme devant lui de ses yeux. **Pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire que tout allait bien si ce n'était pas le cas?**

Le jeune homme s'effondra à nouveau en larmes. Il pleurait tant de remords que de joie. Je **suis désolé, Yuki**! Pleura-t-il dans ses mains. **Je voulais que tu ailles rejoindre ta famille! Mika m'a dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi et c'est tout ce que je veux! Mais, je suis un égoïste et maintenant tu es revenu, et j'ai tout gâché! Yuki, je suis tellement désolé! Je n'avais pas l'intention de tout gâché! Seigneur, Yuki, je...**

**Ferme-là.**

Shuichi se raidit, fermant rapidement la bouche. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de retenir ses sanglots.

**Tais-toi...**

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ce tremblement dans la voix de Yuki?

Il releva la tête. Il observa à travers un rideau de larmes le romancier s'approcher de lui. Les bras de Eiri enlacèrent la taille du jeune homme. Shuichi trembla et croisa le regard de son amant.

**Yuki**... Le chanteur leva une main qu'il passa sur la joue de Yuki. **Tes** **yeux...**

Eiri fronça les sourcils, tentant de faire disparaître les traces de larmes qui se faisaient jour à ses yeux. Je **t'ai dit de te taire**, gronda-t-il, d'une voix étrangement tendre.

Shuichi ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma rapidement. Eiri attira le jeune homme dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

**Tu aurais du me le dire,** marmonna le romancier. **Tu aurais du me dire que tu ne voulais pas que je parte...**

**Yuki**, gémit le jeune homme. **Je suis désolé.** Il haleta et s'éloigna, fermant la bouche. Eiri lui mit un petit coup de coude, comme s'il lui donnait la permission de parler. **Je**... commença-t-il avec hésitation. **Je... ne voulais pas t'ennuyer**... Il détourna la tête, honteux. **Je sais que je ne cesse de t'agacer, alors j'ai pensé que tu serais plus heureux si tu étais avec ta famille.** Il reporta ses yeux baignés de larmes sur Eiri, inquiet. **Quand es-tu revenu? Ta famille était-elle en colère?**

**Mon père était énervé, mais je m'en fous. Et je suis arrivé juste à temps pour le** **concert. Je suis parti très tôt ce matin.** Il eut un sourire moqueur. **J'ai été un peu déçu. Tu as dédié cette chanson à une personne qui ne pouvait être avec toi pour Noël, cela ne peut donc être moi...**

**Oh, Yuki**! Shuichi se jeta dans les bras du blond. **Je suis désolé! Cria-t-il à nouveau.**

**Ne t'inquiète** **pas**. La voix de Eiri était étonnamment douce. **Noël est une fête que l'on doit passer avec ceux que l'on aime, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de moi, j'aime ma famille, mais je préfère être ici.**

Shuichi s'écarta brusquement. Eiri ne venait-il pas de dire, indirectement, qu'il aimait Shuichi? Non, ce n'était pas possible...!

**Yuki**... Le jeune homme tenta de croiser le regard de Eiri. **Viens-tu juste...?**

**Je n'aime vraiment pas faire intrusion ainsi...** Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la voix qui se faisait entendre à la porte. **Mais nous reprenons la scène dans une minute,** acheva Hiro.

Shuichi soupira, déçu. Il sourit tristement à Eiri qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur.

**Ok**. Le romancier relâcha son étreinte sur le jeune homme. **Je serai dans le public. Je te récupérerai après**, il sourit avec confiance, **à** **dix heures**. Shuichi rougit, infiniment satisfait de voir que Eiri s'était souvenu de l'heure.

**Tu es sûr que ça va?** S'enquit le chanteur avec appréhension. **Je m'en veux vraiment... **

Shuichi fut interrompu par les lèvres du blond qui se pressèrent contre les siennes. Le jeune homme rougit, embarrassé d'être embrassé si profondément devant Hiro. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de fermer les yeux et répondre fiévreusement à son baiser. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour, et pourtant...

**Shindou!**

Les bras de Eiri se resserrèrent autour du chanteur, le plaquant contre son torse.

**Allez, laisse les tranquille!**

Shuichi gémit doucement alors que la langue de Eiri caressait tous ses points sensibles.

**30 secondes!**

Le romancier grogna profondément à la sensation des mains du jeune homme courant dans ses cheveux.

**Le public peut attendre un moment Fujisaki.**

Shuichi se cambra en sentant les dents de Yuki mordiller avec sa lèvre inférieure.

**Si K vient ici, il va nous descendre!**

Eiri délaissa la bouche de son amant et commença à déposer une pluie de baiser le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou.

**Ce n'est pas grave! On a encore quelques secondes.**

Shuichi laissa échapper un petit miaulement de plaisir sous les assauts répétés de son amant sur sa gorge.

**Plus maintenant! Tu entends ça! Le public applaudit! Nittle Grasper vient de finir sa dernière chanson! Nous devons y aller!**

Eiri incita rapidement Shuichi à entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Sa bouche retrouva celle du chanteur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table.

**Ouahhhhhhh! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Vous êtes sensé être sur scène! Ahhh! Le Chef va me tuer!**

Shuichi s'écarta des lèvres de Eiri et se pencha en avant. Il titilla de sa langue l'oreille de Eiri alors qu'il était déposé sur la table.

**Sakano-san! Fais les arrêter!**

Eiri jura lentement contre la chaleur provoquée par l'attaque de Shuichi sur son oreille. Il se détacha du jeune homme souriant et rougissant et le foudroya du regard.

**Hé, les gars. On est supposé entrer en scène...**

**Ne fais pas ça!** Gronda dangereusement Eiri. **Surtout pas...** Il désigna d'un signe de tête le groupe formé par Hiro, Suguru et Sakano... **en public**. Ajouta-t-il faiblement.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent rapidement et tentèrent de se réajuster. Eiri s'éclaircit la voix et retrouva son habituelle nonchalance. Shuichi, pendant ce temps, tentait de s'arranger et de fixer ses cheveux.

**Shindou-kun**, jappa Sakano, embarrassé par la scène dont il avait été témoin. **Tu es sensé être sur scène!**

**Ah, ah**, soupira Shuichi. **Sans doute**. Il sourit. **Et bien qu'attendons-nous? Allons-y**!

Sakano poussa un cri strident avant de s'évanouir. Hiro rit de bon coeur et se dirigea vers la scène, suivit par un Suguru exaspéré.

Shuichi acheva de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et regarda Eiri. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il lui fit un signe de la main et courut hors de la pièce. Après quelques pas, il se tourna et cria "**Je t'aime**" à Eiri. Il entendit confusément le romancier lui répondre mais ces mots furent absorbés par les cris du public, infatigable.

**_A suivre…._**

**Notes : les paroles de la chanson ont certainement variées entre la première version du premier chapitre et celle-ci… la raison : je ne les ai pas traduites en même temps et pas au même endroit, en conséquence, il y a des changements mais il ne sont pas trop conséquents et la chanson conserve son esprit…**

**Voilà, fan de Yuki et Shuichi je ne pouvais choisir qu'une histoire avec un happy end, ils sont trop mignons et j'aime pas faire souffrir Shu.**

**La suite et fin à la prochaine update… Soit le 25 décembre, ce sera mon cadeau de Noël à tous ceux qui sont fidèles et me soutiennent dans mes trads'**

**A bientôt,**

**Mel'**


	3. Chapter 3

1**CHRISTMAS IS A TIME**

Disclaimer: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) mais si jamais une vente était prévue...

Rating: R (pour plus de sûreté)

Auteur:

Traductrice: Melahel

**Gras: parler**... _italique: pensée_...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: **

Yuki Eiri traîna les pieds le long du couloir parqueté qui menait à son appartement. Il trébucha et jura dans sa barbe. Au bout du rouleau, il s'arrêta et serra les poings.

**Vas-tu me LAISSER ?** Grogna lentement Eiri. Les bras enlaçant sa taille se resserrèrent et un certain chanteur aux cheveux roses se blottit un peu plus contre son dos.

**Non** ! Pleura Shuichi, désespéré, toujours accroché à son dos. **Je ne te laisserai pas partir !**

Eiri soupira. **Jamais** ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée. Shuichi haussa un sourcil à ce soudain changement de ton.

**Plus jamais** ! Répondit le jeune homme, resserrant une fois de plus son étreinte. **Tu ne partiras plus !**

L'adulte eut un sourire moqueur. **Mais si tu ne me laisses pas, je ne pourrais pas faire ce que j'ai à faire dans notre appartement.** Shuichi rougit à ses mots. **Ce qui signifie également que je ne pourrais t'offrir ton cadeau.**

Le chanteur fronça les sourcils, déterminé. **Mais, _tu_ es mon cadeau de Noël !** Répliqua-t-il, l'air défiant.

**Oui**, acquiesça le romancier, commençant à perdre patience,** mais j'ai une autre surprise pour toi à l'intérieur… A moins que tu n'en veuilles pas…**

Shuichi bondit sur ses pieds, s'écartant rapidement. **Je le veux ! Je le veux !** Cria-t-il courant devant Eiri et lui attrapant la main. **Viens** ! Lui dit-il en le tirant le long du couloir. Eiri s'autorisa un sourire.

Le chanteur, pétillant de joie, traîna Eiri le long du couloir le plus rapidement possible. Il commençait à sauter sur place alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement dans ses poches, à la recherche de ses clés. **Je les ai**, intervient Eiri en sortant son propre trousseau. Shuichi eut un sourire mi-soulagé, mi-embarrassé. Il recommença à frétiller alors que son compagnon ouvrait la porte.

**Ferme les yeux.**

Shuichi cligna des yeux. **Hein ? Pourquoi ?** Gémit-il impatient. Eiri empêcha le jeune homme de se faufiler à l'intérieur. **Laisse-moi entrer !**

**Pas avant que tu ne fermes les yeux,** le rabroua l'auteur. **J'ai dit que j'avais une surprise pour toi, et que je sois damné si je suis obligé de me mettre dans une situation embarrassante uniquement pour que tu puisses tout faire rater. Alors, maintenant ferme moi tes fichus yeux, ou je retourne à Kyoto**. Shuichi ferma immédiatement la bouche suite à cette soudaine réprimande. Il avala difficilement, se sentant menacé. Hochant la tête, tremblant légèrement, le jeune homme ferma les yeux. **Merci**, gronda Eiri, d'un ton loin d'être conciliant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses fronça les yeux, frustré, impatient et se maudissant pour avoir réussi à énerver Eiri alors qu'il était revenu pour lui. Ce froncement disparut aussitôt qu'il sentit la chaleur d'une main posée dans le creux de ses reins. Il fut gentiment guidé à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il ôta aveuglément ses chaussures, se laissant aller contre le blond pour garder son équilibre.

Shuichi prit une légère inspiration quand il sentit Eiri passer à côté de lui. Il ne fit pas un mouvement et ne demanda même pas s'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Si le romancier avait une surprise pour lui, alors le jeune homme serait obéissant et conciliant qu'il lui serait possible. C'était la moindre des choses.

**N'ouvre pas les yeux**, lui dit Eiri, quelque part dans l'appartement.

_De la cuisine_, songea Shuichi.

**Je ne le ferai pas,** lui répondit-il. **Tu me diras quand.** Eiri eut un léger grognement. Le cœur de Shuichi cessa de battre. Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? **Yuki ?... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**Rien**, lui répondit il. Sa voix était toujours grognon. Shuichi se raidit en entendant ces intonations coupantes dans la voix de son amant et un lourd silence suivit. **Ce** **n'est pas ta faute alors arrête de faire cette tête**, ajouta Eiri dans un soupir. Un léger sourire vint ourler les lèvres du jeune homme.

Le froncement de sourcil de Shuichi s'accentua lorsqu'il entrevit derrière ses paupières baissées une légère lumière. Une nouvelle lumière apparut et les deux ne firent plus qu'une. Il haussa un fin sourcil à l'odeur de fumée qui vint chatouiller ses narines.

**Ok**, l'appela l'écrivain. **Tu peux m'ouvrir ses fichus yeux à présent.**

Le chanteur prit une profonde inspiration et la retint un instant avant de la relâcher précipitamment. Des yeux violets apparurent derrière un voile de cils épais. Ils étaient ouverts et pourtant embrumés. Une seconde passa avant qu'une rougeur ne vienne couvrir ses joues, accentuant la teinte violette de ses iris.

Yuki Eiri se tenait debout derrière la table de la cuisine où les deux hommes partageaient chaque jour leur repas. Seule la lumière de la lune et les deux bougies sur la tables illuminaient la pièce. Elles éclairaient légèrement le romancier. Avec les deux bougies rouges se trouvaient deux assiettes, deux verres de vins, les couverts nécessaires à leur repas et une bouteille de vin rouge. Sur l'étal de cuisine était posé une plat de ziti : le plat non japonais préféré de Shuichi.

Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues du jeune homme avant même qu'il ne cligne des yeux. Un moment plus tard, il se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la pièce, la tête baissée. Des larmes poursuivaient leur voyage alors que des sanglots se faisaient entendre. Il serra fortement les poings, tentant de cesser de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer sur le sol, en larmes, le visage caché dans ses mains.

**Hé.**

Shuichi se demanda inconsciemment quand Eiri l'avait rejoint.

**Hé**, répéta le romancier d'un air ennuyé. **Pourquoi pleures-tu, idiot ?**

Shuichi renifla et tenta désespérément de retrouver son calme. **Je suis désolé,** répondit-il entre deux sanglots. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage pour effacer les larmes ; heureusement elles s'étaient taries. Quelques sanglots le secouèrent encore. **Donne moi… juste un instant…** Dit il, inspirant profondément entre deux mots. Shuichi pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux rougis et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

Eiri remua impatiemment. Les mains dans ses poches, il essayait de trouver une position qui ne révélerait pas l'inquiétude que lui avait causé les larmes du jeune homme. Il examina le jeune homme avec attention. Bien que rien sur son visage ne le montra, son cœur se pavanait fièrement. Après tout, c'était ses actions qui étaient la cause de ses larmes. Eiri marqua une pause dans son train de pensée. Il était heureux… n'est-ce pas ?

**Ce sont des larmes de joie**, s'enquit le romancier d'un air sceptique, **n'est-ce pas ?** Shuichi rit et leva son visage pour regarder le blond. Il sourit et acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Eiri soupira mentalement son soulagement. **Cela vaudrait mieux.** Il tapota de son index le nez du jeune homme. **Et si jamais tu en parles à âme qui vive, je n'hésiterai pas à te descendre**, gronda-t-il l'air menaçant. Quelque chose dit à Shuichi que Eiri ne plaisantait pas, mais Shuichi rit.

**C'est juste que…** Le chanteur fit un pas vers la table. **C'est tellement gentil de ta** part. Il sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses paupières. Sa tête lui faisait mal. **Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses faire cela, Yuki…** Il se retourna et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de son amant, sans jamais quitter la table des yeux. **C'est merveilleux….**

Eiri remercia silencieusement le ciel de ce qu'il soit derrière Shuichi, autrement le fait qu'il ait rougi ne serait pas passé inaperçu. **Ce n'est rien**, dit-il l'air de rien. **Tu** **m'as dit que tu voulais un dîner romantique et tout et tout. Je me suis dit que je pourrais te faire plaisir pour une fois…** Il sentit son cœur se serrer. _Seigneur, cela ne me ressemble pas_… grogna-t-il mentalement. **Je veux dire… tu dois me supporter tous les jours… alors… **Il croisa le regard de Shuichi. Les yeux du jeune homme le suppliaient de finir d'exprimer sa pensée. **Ecoute, je pensais juste que tu le méritais.** Il haussa les sourcils, tentant de retrouver son habituelle nonchalance.

En vérité, ces dix derniers mois avaient brisé la glace autour de Eiri, mais il y avait encore des moments où il pouvait se montrer aussi froid et sans coeur qu'il avait été ouvert avant. Shuichi avait peu à peu appris à accepter cela. _Ce n'est que l'une de ses manières d'exprimer ses sentiments… _Un sourire jouait à présent sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

**Allez,viens,** chantonna Shuichi. Cela suffisait. Il pouvait se contenter de cela. Il tira sur la main de Eiri et entra dans la cuisine. Les ziti seront froids sinon. Il se retourna et fit face à son amant. Ses yeux brillaient. **Les as-tu fait toi-même ?**

**Ouais**… Eiri haussa un sourcil. **Pourquoi** ?

Le chanteur s'approcha du romancier d'un pas. Il se pencha et enlaça de ses bras le cou de Eiri. Il caressa légèrement de ses lèvres celles de l'écrivain. **Tu es le meilleur, mon amour,** soupira Shuichi contre les lèvres de Eiri. Ce dernier frémit.

**Ce n'est qu'un dîner**, objecta Eiri, tentant de retrouver son calme. **Je prépare le repas presque tous les jours**. Son estomac se contractait sous l'effet que lui faisaient les lèvres de Shuichi se pressant contre les siennes à chacune de ses paroles.

**Mais tu ne m'as fait des ziti qu'une seule fois**. Shuichi l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. **Et nous n'avons jamais dîné aux chandelles.** Il l'embrassa à nouveau, puis une deuxième fois. **Et c'est notre premier Noël en couple. **Il sourit contre les lèvres de Eiri. **C'est plus que ce que je n'aurai jamais pu espérer.**

Eiri fronça les sourcils. Plus que ce que tu n'aurais jamais pu espérer. Il s'éloigna et foudroya le jeune homme du regard. **Et qu'est ce que cela signifie ?**

Shuichi secoua la tête et sourit. **Rien, rien**. Il s'éloigna. Il se tourna et observa les ziti qui étaient légèrement brûlés. Ce devait être ce qui avait énervé Eiri avant. Je sais juste faire la différence entre ce que je peux espérer et ce qui ne restera que du domaine du rêve, c'est tout.

**Alors, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?**

Shuichi tourna la tête vers son amant, prêt à le contredire mais garda le silence. Eiri lui souriait, moqueur. Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa. Seigneur, il adorait ce sourire…

**Hé, Yuki** ? murmura Shuichi alors que Eiri s'approchait derrière lui.

**Ouais** ? Eiri s'assit en face du jeune homme et coupa le ziti.

**Je t'aime**, ronronna le jeune homme.

**Tais-toi et mange.**

Shuichi observa le vin qui se déversait en une cascade rougeoyante dans son verre. Shuichi sourit – Eiri ne l'avait jamais laissé approcher des boissons alcoolisés jusque là.

Eiri se servit à son tour. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent et Shuichi continuait à observer le vin, le blond referma la bouteille et la reposa sur la table basse. Eiri se laissa aller dans le canapé et prit une gorgée de vin.

**Attends**, pleurnicha Shuichi, tirant légèrement sur la manche de l'écrivain. Eiri haussa un sourcil. **Nous devons porter un toast, non ?**

L'homme soupira. **Je suppose**, acquiesça-t-il, se tournant vers le chanteur.

Shuichi lui sourit avec adoration.** A un Noël passé avec celui que j'aime, **murmura-t-il.

Eiri fit teinter son verre avec celui de Shuichi, **Pareil pour moi**, ajouta-t-il en prenant une gorgée.

**Yuki**, sursauta Shuichi. Venait-il de dire ce que Shuichi croyait qu'il venait de dire… ? C'était la seconde fois ce soir que Eiri laissait sous-entendre une telle chose… N'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ?

Shuichi laissa tomber. Son cœur battait la chamade et il n'osait poser la question au romancier. Il se contenta de se laisser aller contre Eiri, chacun sirotant son verre.

Le silence devint lourd et inconfortable.

**Hé**, commença le chanteur, se crispant lorsqu'il entendit sa voix résonner dans la pièce. Il avala difficilement sa salive et tenta à nouveau. **Heu… tout ce que tu as fait ce soir…** Shuichi se sentit rougir. Il tenta de recouvrer son calme en observant son verre. **Etait-ce parce que je te l'ai demandé ?**

Eiri laissa échapper un petit rire. Il baissa les yeux sur la tête aux cheveux roses qui reposait contre son épaule. **Tu m'as dis que c'est ce que tu voulais pour Noël,** lui rappela-t-il, **comme si le jeune homme avait oublié.**

**Je sais, mais…. Ce que je veux dire c'est….** Shuichi s'éloigna de son amant et leva avec hésitation les yeux vers ceux ambre qui l'observaient. **En fait, est-ce que cela t'a ennuyé ?** S'enquit-il d'une voix basse. **Cela t'a-t-il agacé de le faire ?**

Eiri grogna. **Tu ne fais que m'ennuyer.**

Un sentiment incontrôlable de culpabilité et déception vint poignarder en plein cœur le jeune homme. Il baissa rapidement les yeux. Il s'éloigna un peu plus et prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

Eiri observa les mouvements du jeune homme, abasourdi. Ce n'était sûrement pas une expression de dépit qu'il lisait sur le visage de Shuichi. Il posa son verre et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il posa sa main sur son épaule le forçant à le regarder. Shuichi se laissa faire mais refusa de regarder dans la direction du blond.

**Ecoute**, commença le romancier essayant de ne pas révéler son intérêt, **je ne serais pas revenu si je ne l'avais pas voulu, d'accord ? Alors arrête de t'en faire**.

Shuichi secoua lentement la tête. Il garda le verre de vin contre lui. **Mais…. mais mon cadeau est rien comparé à ce que tu as fait pour moi…**

Eiri haussa les sourcils. **Tout ce que je fais, c'est resté assis ici,** remarqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son compagnon. **Mais c'est toujours ainsi que j'ai rêvé de passer Noël avec toi ! **Pleura-t-il**. Un de ces rêves que j'avais rangé dans la catégorie « cela n'arrivera jamais, arrête de rêver ».** Il serra plus fortement le verre.

Eiri laissa échapper un long soupir pour se détendre. Il attrapa le verre qui risquait de se briser dans l'étreinte forcené du jeune homme. Il l'ôta des mains de Shuichi et le plaça sur la table.

**Idiot**… murmura Eiri.

**Oh, Yuki….** A présent que ses mains n'étaient plus occupées, Shuichi les tendit vers le romancier. Des doigts fins attrapèrent la chemise du romancier. **Je t'aime tellement…**

Eiri laissa un doigt courir sur la joue de son jeune partenaire. Shuichi frémit légèrement. **Je sais**, soupira le blond.

Le chanteur des BadLuck baissa la tête. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de la chemise de Eiri, la saisissant entre ses poings. **Cela t'ennuie-t-il que je te le dise ? **demanda-t-il, d'un air hésitant. **Devrais-je arrêter ?**

Eiri claqua de la langue. Il porta ses doigts sous le menton de son amant et le força à croiser son regard. **Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ce soir ? **S'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés. **Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce qui me dérange ou pas ?**

Les yeux violets de Shuichi révélaient son désespoir. **C'est juste que tu en as tellement fait pour moi ! Et je ne te le rends jamais !** Il sentit les larmes coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues**. Aujourd'hui a été un jour incroyable pour moi ! Te voir sur le pas de cette porte…** Le jeune homme sanglota.** Seigneur, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie…. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que t'ennuyer ; t'obligeant à supporter tous ces désagréments…** Sa voix se fit un murmure. Les épaules de Shuichi tremblaient de sanglots réprimés. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de Eiri.

Eiri avala difficilement. Toutes ces émotions qui grondaient en lui l'étourdissaient tant qu'il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que Shuichi en était la cause, et que chacune d'entre elle le faisait frémir de joie. Eiri songea que cela ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Puis, il réalisa que ce qu'il ressentait pour Shuichi n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti pour son Sensei – c'était beaucoup plus profond.

**Ecoute**… L'écrivain maudit son incroyable talent à se retrouver incapable de dire le moindre mot dans de tel moment. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de la colonne dans le dos de Shuichi. **Si… si je n'avais pas voulu rentrer, si tu ne m'avais pas manqué, je serais resté, ok ?** Les bras de Shuichi entouraient Eiri alors qu'il commençait à se calmer. Eiri serra le chanteur contre lui. **Je tiens à toi, idiot**. Eiri apprécia la manière dont Shuichi s'agrippait à lui. **Et je me fous bien de savoir que tu ne juge pas assez bien pour moi le cadeau que tu m'as acheté, parce que tu me donnes beaucoup tous les jours, d'accord ?** Le blond pouvait à peine dire s'il parlait ou pas. Il trouvait difficile de croire qu'il pouvait facilement exprimer ses sentiments de manière cohérente alors que son cœur battait la chamade. **Toutes les stupidités que tu peux proférer m'aident à me débarrasser de ce satané éditeur. A chaque fois que je me moque de toi, cela m'aide à me déstresser. **Il marque une pause. Yuki n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'être romantique que ce soir-là. **Et… puis…**

Shuichi renifla, bien que ses larmes se soient taries et que ses tremblements aient disparu. Seul son cœur continuait de trembler. Il s'éloigna quelque peu pour pouvoir observer le visage de son amant. Oui ? Insista-t-il légèrement.

Eiri pensa un moment détourner la tête pour cacher son embarras mais il réalisa que s'il continuait à regarder le garçon dans les yeux, cela semblerait plus normal. **Tu**… Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Cela ne faisait que révéler la force de ses sentiments**. Tu rends ma vie moins monotone…** poursuivit-il avec hésitation, **et** **l'illumine un petit peu plus, je suppose.** Eiri commença à douter de lui. Il voulait en dire tellement plus à Shuichi, mais il avait tant de mal à avouer les choses les plus simples, alors comment pourrait-il lui révéler la vérité ? Il soupira et se pencha, appuyant son front contre celui du chanteur. **Et n'arrêtes pas, tu sais… de me dire que tu m'aimes, et tout…. il ferma les yeux… parce que c'est agréable à entendre.**

**Yuki**… Murmura Shuichi. Il renifla et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en chastes baisers et des mains qui couraient dans les chevelures. De nouvelles minutes passèrent et Shuichi se blottit sans honte dans les bras de Eiri, plus encore lorsque Eiri fit mine de s'en soucier alors qu'en réalité non. Quelque temps plus tard, leurs verres étaient vides. Et durant tout ce temps, aucun mot ne fut échangé car cela n'était pas nécessaire. Eiri savait que Shuichi l'aimait, et Shuichi savait à présent que Eiri tenait à lui. _Et_, se jura intérieurement l'écrivain, _demain il en saura un peu plus_.

Eiri jeta un regard à sa montre et vit qu'il était un peu moins de onze heures. Il proposa à Shuichi de finir de décorer le sapin ensemble avant que ce ne soit Noël. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses accepta avec plaisir.

La décoration du sapin fut prétexte à échange de caresses qui laissaient augurer d'autres promesses et des lèvres sur la peau la laissant désireuse d'autres jeux. Eiri passait dans le dos du jeune homme suffisamment prêt et passait occasionnellement quelques doigts sur le ventre plat ou les côtes de Shuichi. Shuichi lui se blottissait contre l'écrivain au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, et Eiri caressait de ses lèvres ses joues ou sa tempe en réponse. Lorsque le sapin fut achevé, Shuichi était appuyé contre Eiri, le dos contre son torse, sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Eiri laissait courir ses doigts de haut en bas sur les flancs du jeune homme aux cheveux roses alors qu'il couvrait de baisers la gorge et la mâchoire de Shuichi, ce dernier gémissant tendrement.

**Hé**, murmura Eiri contre le cou de son amant alors qu'il vérifiait sa montre. Il se fait tard. **Ne veux tu pas te coucher avant minuit ?**

Shuichi soupira paresseusement. **Quelle heure est-il **? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de dépit.

**Onze heures et demie.**

**Oh, Yuki**, gémit-il doucement, se retournant dans les bras de Eiri. **Mais il ne reste qu'une demi-heure…**

Eiri se pencha et caressa de ses lèvres celle de Shuichi. Les deux hommes frémirent de passion. **J'ai dit que nous devrions aller nous coucher,** murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du jeune homme, pas d'aller dormir.

---------

Eiri reposait sur le côté, appuyé sur un coude. Shuichi lui faisait face, lui aussi sur le côté, les mains dissimulées sous son oreiller. Le jeune homme sourit, l'air endormi et il ferma les yeux lorsque son amant passa ses doigts en une légère caresse de haut en bas sur son flanc. Les draps ne les recouvraient que jusqu'à la taille, et Shuichi en avait des frissons.

**Alors**, demanda lentement Eiri, **as-tu eu tout ce que tu voulais pour Noël ?**

Le sourire fatigué de Shuichi s'élargit alors qu'il se tapissait contre son oreiller. **Presque**, ronronna-t-il.

Le romancier haussa un sourcil intrigué. **Presque** ? Demanda-t-il hautain. **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « presque » ?**

**Et bien**, sourit légèrement le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, **je n'ai pas vraiment eu la dernière chose que j'avais demandé.**

Eiri fronça les sourcils. **Oh, et qu'est ce que tu…** Le romancier s'interrompit lorsqu'il comprit où voulait en venir son amant : avoir Eiri soumis à lui. Il grogna. **Tu savais très bien que je ne ferais jamais cela, imbécile.**

Shuichi entrouvrit un œil. Je le sais. Il bailla, fatigué. **Je sais….** Il referma les yeux. **Mais je pouvais toujours espéré…**

Les doigts de Eiri cessèrent leur danse sur les flancs du jeune homme. **Et cela entre dans la catégorie des « rêves possibles et réalisables » ?** Il secoua la tête, abasourdi. **Je pense que tu devrais réorganiser ce qui se trame là-dedans**. Il tapota sur la tête du chanteur pour faire bonne mesure. **Jamais je ne…** Eiri s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa tirade lorsque Shuichi s'assit dans le lit.

**Jamais, jamais** ? S'enquit le chanteur d'une voix rauque. Il se pencha sur ses bras, ses yeux violets enflammés et cherchant les siens. **Tu ne me laisserais jamais… ?**

Eiri avala difficilement sa salive en voyant comment Shuichi pouvait passer d'une masse complètement fondue sur l'oreiller à un tentateur en quelques secondes à peine. Sa voix seule regorgeait de sex appeal.

_Et la façon qu'il a de pencher la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il est excité… Et ces yeux emplis de désir…. Et Seigneur, son souffle chaud sur mon visage… Attend… Non, non, non, que fait-il ? Il ne fait pas ce que je pense qu'il est en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ? Non, Shu-chan, ne fais pas…. AAHHHHHH !_

Eiri recula précipitamment sur le lit, sa main volant à son oreille offensée. Ses joues étaient rouges et sa respiration erratique. Il regarda son amant mort de rire, furieux, les yeux grands ouverts. Les draps le recouvraient à peine, formant une tente entre ses jambes à cause d'une certaine morsure d'amour, ainsi que Shuichi aimait les appeler.

**Bonne nuit, mon amour**, roucoula le chanteur diabolique. Il se retourna de telle sorte que son dos fasse face à Eiri et se renfonça dans le lit. L'horloge attira son regard. Elle indiquait 00h02. **Oh**, commença-t-il, se rasseyant. Il se tourna et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'un Eiri toujours aussi raide. Il mima de ses lèvres les mots « Joyeux Noël » contre les lèvres de son amant.

-----------

Shuichi ne cessait de s'agiter sur sa chaise devant la table de la cuisine. Devant lui, une assiette vide dans laquelle trônait auparavant trois pancakes. Les yeux de Eiri étaient baissés sur sa propre assiette dans laquelle restait encore un pancake. Alors que Shuichi gobait littéralement sa nourriture dans l'espoir d'aller plus vite, Eiri lui prenait tout son temps, ce qu'il faisait évidemment exprès. Les yeux ambrés de l'auteur ne quittèrent pas une seule fois son assiette, et ce bien qu'il vit son amant remuer dans tous les sens dans sa vision périphérique. Il tentait d'ignorer son énergétique amant, mais il commençait à perdre patience.

**T'agiter ainsi ne me fera pas finir plus tôt,** remarqua Eiri, levant finalement les yeux sur Shuichi. Le blond porta un morceau de pancake à ses lèvres avec sa fourchette pour appuyer ses dires. **En plus**, ajouta-t-il après avoir avalé, **il en reste encore trois. **Il désigna les pancakes de sa fourchette. **Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux plus ?**

Shuichi tenta désespérément de se tenir tranquille sur sa chaise, mais ne fit que bouger un peu plus. **Je suis trop excité pour manger ! **gémit-il. **Allez, Yuki ! Tu fais exprès de prendre ton temps !** Il joua inconsciemment de la batterie avec ses doigts sur la batterie.** Puis-je, s'il te plait, te donner ton cadeau maintenant** ?

Eiri haussa un sourcil, curieux, alors qu'il avalait une nouvelle bouchée. **Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me l'offrir parce qu'il n'était pas suffisamment bien ?** Lui fit remarquer le romancier.

**Je n'ai jamais dit cela **! S'écria Shuichi ; l'expression de son visage trahissait sa surprise. **Je veux te donner ton présent ! Même si cela ne battra jamais ce que tu m'as offert !**

Le romancier secoua la tête pour chasser les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il sourit légèrement. **Je ne t'ai même pas offert ton dernier présent. **Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le visage se figer dû au choc. **Veux tu que je te le donne en premier ? Ou veux-tu me donner le mien, puis je te donnerai le tien ?**

L'expression surprise de Shuichi fit place à un visage triste. Il se laissa aller dans sa chaise et baissa les yeux sur le sol. **Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'avais acheté quelque chose…**

Eiri cligna des yeux surpris. **Est-ce un problème ?**

**Eh bien, maintenant je me sens encore plus mal…** soupira Shuichi. **Je t'aurais acheté quelque chose de mieux si j'avais su que tu m'achèterais aussi quelque chose…**

Le romancier normalement dénué d'émotion sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine. Oh comme il détestait voir ses yeux s'attrister à cause de lui… Il eut quelque difficulté à retrouver son souffle.

**Hé**, parvint à laisser échapper Eiri, **et si nous faisions ainsi** ? Shuichi releva la tête. **Pourquoi ne m'offres tu pas ton cadeau en premier, et s'il me convient, je te** **donnerais celui que je t'ai acheté**. Un chaleureux sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du romancier. **Ok** ?

Shuichi en fut fou de joie et se retrouva à côté de Eiri en un instant. **Ok**, chantonna-t-il, attrapant la main du blond. **Viens ! Viens à côté du sapin !** Il le tira jusqu'au sapin qui était décoré d'une manière telle que seuls deux amants manifestement préoccupés par autre chose auraient pu réussir. **Assieds-toi, assieds-toi !** Lui demanda Shuichi, l'obligeant à s'asseoir en tailleur. **Je reviens**. Il courut dans le couloir, oubliant les pancakes. **Ferme les yeux !** Ordonna-t-il de quelque part dans l'appartement. L'écrivain le fit.

Eiri se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, se disant que la recherche du cadeau allait certainement prendre un moment. Shuichi n'était pas la personne la plus ordonnée qui soit. Le blond bailla lentement. Il songea un instant à chronométrer le jeune homme, de sorte à pouvoir se moquer de Shuichi, mais, alors qu'il commençait à compter, Shuichi revient en courant dans le salon.

Eiri haussa ses sourcils de surprise, mais garda les yeux fermés. Shuichi se laissa tomber sur le sol devant lui. Le romancier se redressa. Il interrogea Shuichi du regard ce qui n'était pas évident vu qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Le jeune homme rit.

**Ok**, commença-t-il avec hésitation. **Tu peux les rouvrir.**

Eiri ouvrit lentement ses yeux d'ambre. Son amant le regardait hésitant. Il baissa les yeux et vit le cadeau que tenait Shuichi dans la paume de sa main. C'était un petit écrin qui renfermait une bague. Eiri entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise.

**Quand je l'ai achetée, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait parfaite…** La voix de Shuichi était sourde. Eiri reporta son regard sur le chanteur qui avait baissé les yeux, embarrassé. **J'aurais sans doute du te prendre autre chose, tu sais ?**

**Hé**. Eiri se pencha en avant et passa une main dans la chevelure rosée. **Je t'ai déjà dit….** murmura-t-il contre le front de Shuichi, **que tu fais déjà beaucoup pour moi chaque jou**r. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de discipliner les battements de son cœur. **En plus, la nuit dernière était pour moi aussi un véritable présent. **

Shuichi écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer, paisible. Un sourire langoureux vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha à son tour et effleura les lèvres de Eiri d'un baiser, ce dernier le lui rendant. Shuichi rouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils étaient nez contre nez.

**Joyeux Noël**, **mon amour**, murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Il déposa le cadeau dans les mains de Eiri. L'écrivain le prit avec joie.

Eiri s'éloigna de Shuichi et regarda le paquet d'un air pensif. Il plissa les lèvres et prit l'un des pans de papier qui était emballé. Il ôta le papier cadeau emplit de dessins d'ours en peluche. Un écrin à bijou de velours noir apparut sous les replis de papier. Eiri écarta le papier cadeau d'un geste lent. Il se montrait incroyablement doux dans ses gestes. Imaginer Shuichi, assis sur le sol, essayant d'emballer le paquet était vraiment trop une idée trop mignonne. Il pouvait voir le morceau de scotch sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il esquissait une moue de frustration en voyant que tout ne se passait pas comme il le voulait. Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de l'écrivain.

Eiri ôta l'une de ses mains du dessous de la boite, tentant de se débarrasser de l'image qu'il venait de créer en pensée. Il ouvrit l'écrin lentement et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Shuichi avala difficilement sa salive, serrant ses mains sur ses genoux. Ses yeux passèrent nerveusement du visage à Eiri à la boite qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis au visage de Eiri à la boite qu'il tenait dans sa main… Il serra la mâchoire. Il pût sentir son estomac se contracter. Etait-ce une bonne réaction ? Ou une mauvaise réaction ? Shuichi frémit.

Dans la main de Eiri, dans la boite reposait une bague familière. C'était un anneau d'or avec au centre une saphir jaune au reflet émeraude, entouré de deux petits diamants. Eiri aurait pu jurer que son cœur avait cessé de battre. A l'intérieur de l'anneau était gravé : « A celui qui j'ai donné mon cœur – Ton Shu-chan ».

Shuichi se sentit rougir d'embarras. Il porta ses mains à ses joues et gémit. **Je suis désolé ! Je pensais que c'était trop féminin pour toi, mais je me disais que cela t'irait à la perfection ! Je sais que c'est stupide et sentimentale, mais je pensais vraiment que… !**

**Pourrais-tu me le passer ? **

Shuichi cligna des yeux. Il leva les yeux, intrigué. **Quoi** ? S'étrangla-t-il.

**Pourrais-tu me le passer ?** Demanda à nouveau Eiri. Il ôta la bague de son écrin de sa main droite. Il la tendit à Shuichi. **S'il te plait ?**

Le chanteur laissa échapper un petit bruit en protestation. **Mais**… pleura-t-il, retrouvant enfin sa voix**. Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux la ramener ! Tu n'as pas à prétendre qu'elle te plaît juste pour moi !**

**Prétendre ?** Le sourire de Eiri était plus chaleureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. **C'est de moi dont il s'agit. Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais cela. **Les yeux de l'écrivain revinrent sur la bague qui reposait entre deux de ses doigts. Son cœur battait la chamade. _Quelle coïncidence_… Il croisa à nouveau le regard de Shuichi. Mets-le moi.

Le chanteur prit une profonde inspiration. Il tendit une main tremblante et prit la bague de la main de Eiri. Il regarda les mains de Eiri, se demandant sur laquelle mettre la bague. En réponse à sa question silencieuse, le blond lui tendit sa main gauche. Shuichi rougit. Il avait pris la mesure de son annulaire gauche lorsqu'il avait acheté la bague… Mais si Eiri la passait à son annulaire gauche, cela signifierait que…

L'estomac de Shuichi se contracta de surprise alors que Eiri se penchait en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre l'oreille du jeune homme. **Vas-y**, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Shuichi pût jurer qu'il était en train de fondre.

Eiri ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid de l'anneau glisser sur sa peau. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amant et sur sa joue alors que l'anneau passait sa première phalange. Une fois que l'anneau passa la seconde phalange, Eiri enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant. La main de Shuichi se resserra sur la sienne. Eiri fit glisser ses lèvres sur la joue rougie de son amant avant d'effleurer ses lèvres tremblantes.

**Merci**, soupira-t-il sur les lèvres de Shuichi. Il l'embrassa doucement. **Veux-tu ton cadeau à présent **? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers. Shuichi se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. **Hé**. Eiri resserra son étreinte sur la main du jeune homme. Il utilisa sa main libre pour relever le visage de Shuichi et le forcer à le regarder. **Aies confiance en moi.** Eiri l'embrassa à nouveau. **Tu vas l'adorer.**

Shuichi suivit intensément du regard tous les gestes de Eiri. Il mit sa main dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et en sortit un paquet familier. Shuichi écarquilla les yeux. _Attends une seconde_… Eiri déposa le paquet dans la main du jeune homme aux cheveux roses. **Tiens**, murmura-t-il doucement.

Le chanteur laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Il passa ses doigts sous les replis du papier cadeau rouge et vert et les souleva. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. L'image de Eiri allant faire les magasins pour acheter un cadeau de Noël et le lui enveloppant était vraiment trop adorable. Le fait que chacun d'entre eux ait acheté une bague lui réchauffa encore plus le cœur.

Shuichi posa le papier à côté de celui de Eiri. Le même écrin noir reposait dans les mains du chanteur. Shuichi pinça les lèvres, confus. Eiri le pressa de l'ouvrir. Le jeune homme tira la langue à son amant. Eiri plissa les yeux et attrapa la langue de Shuichi, le faisant sursauter. L'écrivain attrapa la boite de sa main libre et l'ouvrit. Il relâcha la langue de son amant et se rassit. Shuichi reporta son regard sur l'écrin à présent ouvert dans sa main. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

Shuichi regarda le cadeau dans sa main, les yeux grands ouverts. L'anneau qu'il avait acheté à Eiri lui faisait face avec un petit changement cependant : en son cœur reposait un saphir rose, non jaune. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il ne remarqua même pas que son amant s'était assit derrière lui.

**Incroyable coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?** Murmura Eiri contre la nuque de son amant. Shuichi ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Il acquiesça lentement. Eiri pressa ses lèvres contre l'oreille du chanteur. **Lis l'inscription.**

Shuichi ouvrit lentement les yeux et sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux. Il ôta la bague de l'écrin qu'il reposa par terre. Il fit tourner la bague dans ses doigts pendant un instant, laissant la lumière jouer sur la pierre. Il sourit chaudement. Le message gravé apparut à ses yeux. On pouvait lire. « Une promesse – Yuki ».

**Une promesse** ? Lit Shuichi à haute voix. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et observa l'homme derrière lui**. Quelle promesse** ?

Eiri enlaça la taille du chanteur de ses bras et blottit son visage dans le creux formé par le cou et l'épaule du jeune homme. Son cœur se serrait de minute en minute. Il ferma les yeux. _Allez, Eiri, tu peux le faire_… **La promesse que…. quelque soit les choses que je puisse te dire…** Il marqua une pause et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda les doigts de Shuichi se refermer avec impatience sur la bague. Son cœur battit plus fort. **Quelque soit le nombre de fois où je te jetterais dehors… **poursuivit-il, **tu pourras regarder cet anneau et te souvenir que… je… je…** Eiri prit une lente inspiration. _Encore trois mots, Eiri… Juste trois petits mots_… Ses mains tremblaient**. … que je t'aime…**

Shuichi sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine alors que des larmes échappaient de ses yeux fermés. Il pleurait et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il porta son poing fermé sur l'anneau à sa bouche. Ses épaules tremblaient sous la force des sanglots réprimés.

**Arrête de pleurer,** idiot, le consola tendrement Eiri, se rasseyant en face de Shuichi. Le jeune homme se blottit rapidement dans le giron de Eiri. Le romancier sourit. **Alors, je crois que nos cadeaux sont aussi bien l'un que l'autre, n'est ce pas ?** S'enquit-il d'une voix amusée.

Shuichi renifla et secoua la tête, serrant toujours la bague dans sa main. C'est peut être le même anneau… mais… **Oh, Yuki !** Pleura le chanteur. **Je croyais que tu ne me le dirais jamais !** Il cacha son visage dans l'épaule de son amant.

**Alors, tu es en train de dire que ce sont les mêmes anneaux**, poursuivit Eiri, refermant ses bras sur le jeune homme, mais **que leur signification diverge**. Shuichi répondit par un autre sanglot étranglé et un signe de tête. Eiri fit claquer sa langue. **Mais ta bague me dit que tu m'aimes.** Il leva sa main gauche pour admirer ladite bague. Son cœur sautait de joie. Seigneur comme c'était bon de dire à Shuichi qu'il l'aimait et de posséder cette bague qui le montrer. **Et ma bague dit que je te promets de toujours t'aimer**. Il baissa les yeux sur la tête rose blottie contre son épaule. **Quelle est la différence** ?

Shuichi renifla et leva la tête. Les larmes avaient cessé. Il cligna des yeux, confus. **Et bien… Je te le dis tous les jours… et tu ne me l'as jamais dit avant alors…**

**Arrêtes de chercher des excuses, idiot**. Eiri se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shuichi qui se rendit immédiatement. Une bague est une bague, marmonna-t-il contre les lèvres du chanteur. Shuichi frissonna. Nous sommes à égalité. Le jeune acquiesça et leva la tête pour embrasser Eiri.

Shuichi était blotti dans les bras de Eiri lorsque ce dernier lui passa la bague au doigt. Shuichi ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Il était assis là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait qui l'aimait en retour, portant des bagues assorties. Ses larmes recommencèrent à tomber. Shuichi ferma les yeux et soupira, heureux, laissant ses larmes rouler sur son visage. Il se pelotonna dans la chaleur du corps de Eiri, un sourire paresseux sur les lèvres.

**Joyeux Noël, mon amour**, ronronna Shuichi.

Eiri sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tête rose. **Joyeux Noël, Uesugi Shuichi**. Il sentit le jeune homme se figer dans ses bras. **Si tu le veux bien sûr,** ajouta-t-il en riant doucement.

Shuichi s'écarta précipitamment, regardant Eiri de ses grands yeux violets, la bouche ouverte. Ses joues étaient rouges. Il tenta de parler mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche furent des sons étranglés. Eiri rit.

**Es-tu**, parvint finalement à articuler Shuichi, retrouvant sa voix, **sérieux ?**

Eiri eut un sourire moqueur, observant Shuichi**. Je le suis.** Il haussa un sourcil. **As-tu un problème avec ça ?**

Shuichi foudroya son amant du regard. **Te moques-tu de moi ?** Gronda-t-il. **Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Je veux dire…. d'abord un dîner aux chandelles, puis le vin…. puis tu m'as laissé te câliner après que nous ayons fait l'amour… et puis….** Shuichi baissa les yeux, tentant de compter le tout sur ses doigts. **Et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! Et tu m'as donné cet anneau !** Il releva la tête. De la détermination brillait dans son regard mais Eiri y vit également une lueur d'espoir. **Penses-tu vraiment… ?**

Eiri laissa passer un soupir, tentant de garder son calme. Il observa le garçon un instant. **Tu as fini** ? Demanda-t-il lentement. **A moins que tu n'es encore quelque chose à ajouter ?**

Shuichi ferma la bouche exagérément, montrant qu'il avait fini. L'auteur sourit.

**Bien**. Il tendit la main et passa ses doigts sur les joues rouges de Shuichi. **A présent dis-moi**, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, appuyant son front contre celui de Shuichi, **considérer ces anneaux comme des alliances serait-il un mal ? Est-ce que tu tentes de me dire ?**

Les yeux de Shuichi s'agrandirent. Les larmes embrouillèrent sa vue. **Tu es vraiment sérieux ?** Parvint-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

**Oui.**

Un moment passa en silence alors que les deux hommes se regardaient front contre front, chacun enlaçant son autre moitié.

Shuichi pleurait doucement et Eiri soupira doucement, chacun d'eux avait les yeux fermés.

**Puis-je vraiment prendre ton nom ?** Gémit Shuichi entre deux sanglots alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

**Ouais.** Eiri se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le nez du jeune homme.

**Mais nous ne serons plus à égalité alors,** plaisanta le jeune homme, tremblant légèrement.

**Ferme-là.** Eiri lui mordilla le bout du nez, le faisant crier.

Shuichi ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta pour se plaindre mais les paroles moururent sur ses lèvres à la vue de son amant. Eiri lui souriait, les joues rouges, ses yeux d'ambre brillant, et deux larmes roulant sur ses joues.

**Yuki**… ! Murmura le chanteur.

**Je t'ai dit de la fermer,** marmonna Eiri, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le romancier se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shuichi. Leurs mains étaient enlacées, leur bague reposait l'une contre l'autre.

**THE END**

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà, JOYEUX NOEL à tous et merci pour le soutien, les reviews et surtout de prendre le temps de lire ces traductions… C'est un plaisir pour moi de rechercher des fics à traduire et j'apprécie que mon travail paye, aussi pas d'inquiétude, la nouvelle année devrait être riche en nouvelles histoires triées sur le volet juste pour vous…_**

**_J'essaierai de faire de nouvelles MAJ sur toutes mes fics d'ici la fin des vacances et en attendant vous dis à très bientôt et vous souhaite à tous de passer de superbes vacances pour ces fêtes entourant des gens que vous aimez et qui vous sont chers._**

**_A très bientôt,_**

**_Mel'_**

**_PS : n'oubliez_** **quand même pas une petite review siouplait…**


End file.
